Love For What You Believe In
by VegetaxAyane
Summary: A stong bond is formed between the boys, a shock to them both. How will they cope with the trials of fighting to be accepted? And what will happen in the war that is silently looming over them? DxH Yaoi *I dont own any aspect of Harry Potter*
1. A Drastic Change

Steam filled the air as the Hogwarts express pulled into platform nine and three quarters for yet another year. Harry stood alone, bags already loaded. He stared at the magnificent engine appreciating its craftsmanship. He glared into the window and eyes stared back at him, but they weren't his; a group of first years stood against the window looking at him. They looked from his scar to his face, obviously muttering among themselves. It was becoming tedious for Harry, he had no privacy, he couldn't go anywhere without a stare or a whisper. The constant attention was starting to badly affect him, over the summer he had lost whatever possible weight it was that he had to lose and he had become paler than before. His hair was not short any longer and vaguely kempt any more, it was long down to his shoulders and extremely untidy. Continued night terrors had left him lethargic and he now had to come back the attention that so turned him into the shadow of the person he once was.  
Hermione and Ron walked past him, deeply engrossed in conversation. He didn't bother to stop them he just put his hands in his pockets and walked towards the less busy end of the train.  
"Well look who it isn't" Sneered Harry's blonde haired rival, walking towards him with his gang of imbecilic Slytherin followers. Pansy let out a shrill squeal which, Harry supposed, was meant to be a laugh.  
"You're so right Draco, he isn't anything - what happened to our hair Potter, lose control a bit have we?" she laughed manically to herself.  
"You could say so. And to answer your ingenious quip Malfoy, I wish I wasn't who I am at this moment in time."  
Malfoy's eyes widened in surprise, usually Harry would have a warning fist or wand in his face by now, but yet he stood there pale and weak looking. The whistle blew and the Slytherin gang departed and boarded the train. Draco stood still until Harry started to move, he followed. Harry boarded the very last door of the train and seated himself in the empty last carriage.  
"Stalking me are we now Malfoy" Harry said opening the door with his foot and staring out into the silver eyes of Draco Malfoy.  
"I …" Draco trailed off  
"Look don't just stand there, come in if your going to do anything" Harry scolded letting the door go, only for Malfoy to catch it; he entered. He sat opposite Harry, arms folded across his chest, staring out the window in silence for what seemed like hours.  
"You're pathetic Potter" Malfoy eventually stated matter-of-factly.  
"Thanks for the boost - don't you think I know that"  
"What's happened to you, you cannot continue being my rival if you are to appear so weak"  
"I don't APPEAR anything, I am weak." Malfoy caught Harry's eye and his eyebrows curved in quizzically.  
"The chosen one, the boy who lived - I'm not Harry to anyone and I think it's finally got to me." Malfoy look stunned.  
"Erm, don't you have Weasel and Granger to help you with these sorts of … problems?"  
"I do but they're no help. They don't understand - nobody does. Do you think they would have been my friends had I not been Harry Potter? Do you think anyone would care whoe I was if I didn't have this scar" he lifed his hair showing the lightening bolt scar that he'd been famous for. Malfoy pondered these questions a moment and shrugged.  
"Look, I know we hate each other and everything, but really, why do you care so much what people think of you? Just ignore the inferior and get on with whatever you want to do. If you don't want people to matter to you they won't, you just have to have control of your situation." Harry gave the blonde a gloomy look and sighed.  
"That's just it though, I have no control of my situation"  
"Bullshit. If it's your life - you control it." this shocked Harry. Malfoy all of a sudden was full of useful wisdom, without all the snide remarks.  
"How come your being so understanding , you should want me to have a break down - were on opposite sides in the ensuing war."  
"No, we're on whatever side we choose, if we choose one. I've been roped into this war due to the failures of my father - but if the final outcome is not what I want then I won't be part of it; I'll die standing by my decisions" leaving it at that he left the compartment - leaving Harry just sat there: bewildered.  
_"I never knew he was so understanding. He doesn't think of me as anything different than the real me, what happened to him over the summer? I wonder if I'll ever talk to him like that again…"_  
Days passed and Harry didn't see Malfoy apart from the odd glance in the corridor and Potions class. For some reason Harry couldn't stop thinking about him, was it just because of the words he spoke to him that day?

Harry sat alone in the library, trying to accomplish what seemed the impossible task of completing the potions essay which he had been set. Hermione and Ron were off doing prefect duties which left him to fend for himself. He sighed pushing his chair out and going off in search of a book that would tell him all the properties of dragon blood as he turned into an isle he halted. He could see three people surrounding another. The largest were Crabbe and Goyle and the third seemed to be Pansy, who was growling at a being they were isolating. Harry saw a flash of blonde and realised that it was Draco.  
"What id the meaning of that remark Draco! It is completely false!"  
"Actually it's quite true Pansy dear, pure bloods are not superior to anyone anymore. And how can we believe all the purity discrimintation from a man who himself is only half-blood? Blood means nothing."  
"That's blasphemy! You are supposed to have the beliefs of the dark lord as the rest of us do"  
"I don't see how he can have views concerning pure bloods when he himself isn't one and I therefore will not follow a hypocrite!" the three Slytherins gasped  
"This is treachery Draco, the dark lord will swiftly be hearing of this."  
"Well it's not like my family can fail much more in his eyes anyway."  
Pansy scowled at the platinum haired boy snapping her fingers, Draco's once followers continued to punch him ruthlessly smacking his head against the book shelves, knocking him to the ground and leaving him bleeding.  
Harry watched the scene, mortified. He rushed over to Malfoy, blood rushing from his nose whilst he was in a dazed state, they had not quite knocked him out but had come exceedingly close. Harry knelt. He looked at the bloody face of his once rival and actually pitied him. He lifted the boys head onto his lap and cleaned the blood away with a simple wave of his wand. Harry placed his icy hand against the raging forehead of Draco causing him to awaken with a start, his nose still dribbling blood.  
"What, Potter?" Malfoy inquired puzzled "don't look at me like this…" wrenching himself off the brunette's lap.

_I'm weak_ he thought to himself.  
"No your not, you standing up for your beliefs could never be weak Draco." Harry's hand casually reached up and ran through the blonde tussles of Slytherin hair.  
"I never said I'm weak Potter"  
"Yes you did I heard you"  
"No I didn't"  
"But I heard you and it's o.k"  
Malfoy's eyes widen in shock and he rose staggering off as quickly as possible  
_Harry read my mind, Harry heard my thoughst, oh Merlin I hope this isn't what I think it is…"_


	2. I Need To Know

So off down the corridor the Slytherin went stifling the ever persistent blood that had started pouring down his face again, he could taste the iron lingering in his mouth.

"_It can't be, I don't…does he? No of course not, maybe I did really say it… no, I wouldn't…If it is the first symptom what am I going to do! Because…Because…I really need to ask someone who would know. Granger here I come."_ Draco rounded the corner and stood in front of the fat lady's portrait. He had managed to clean the last of the blood from his face when a long haired ginger mane rounded the corner. Ginny froze, sceptically eyeing Malfoy.

"Would you fetch me the Granger girl please?"

"No I won't _fetch_ her. 1 she's a _person_ and 2 like she'd want to talk to you and 3 why would I do something you want me to do?" The youngest Weasley snarled. She tried to barge past the Slytherin but he grabbed her arm and looked deep into her eyes.

"Please, I need to speak to her" his eyes shone with something Ginny could only describe as desperation.

"O-okay" she stammered clambering into the Gryffindor dorm. Not long after the youngest Weasley had disappeared, a mane of brunette curls emerged from behind the portrait.

"Can I help you Draco?" Hermione asked sternly.

"Could we talk in private please Miss Granger?" Draco replied his tone soft in an attempt to be calming. Her eyebrow raised quizzically but nodded, intrigued.

The day outside was a sunny one, the pair sat on a bench shaded by a large tree. Draco sighed and turned to look at Hermione.

"What do you know about Cerebral Bonds?" The Gryffindor girl frowned.

"Well not much is known about them and many believe them just a myth. But. It is said that a strong `romantic' or 'intimate' feeling towards another can cause a `bridge' between the minds of the individuals. Obviously it would only work if the feeling was mutual. The bridge is said to transmit the ideas on one side to the other side. The few books about this myth propose that the first sign is mind reading, hearing the thoughts of the other and nothing else; but over time and as the bond strengthens the skills develop into an ability to communicate thoughts and even send visual images across the link. Creating a secret that no one else would know about. However research has shown that the only way to communicate by mind is only by being a powerful legimens… and the last part of the myth is truly ridiculous. Some say that the feelings to create a cerebral bond are so intense that the magic of the people can be combined, sometimes even arising in new and unprecedented powers" They sat in silence, Draco pondering what he had just heard.

"I have to ask Draco, why did you want to know? It's such a strange question to ask."

He faltered " well I just heard the words mentioned and thought I'd ask someone intelligent what it was all about" he blurted out quickly in an effort to disguise any more prying. "Well I'm off then" the blonde rose and ran away back into the school and straight to a place where he knew he'd be safe. Hermione sat on the bench and stared after him, shocked by behaviour that was uncommon to the Slytherin.

Draco burst through the door and fell backwards onto his bed, raising a shield around himself. He buried his face into his hands and on the back of his eyelids all he could see was the piercing green eyes that had taken over his mind, his thoughts and even dreams since that day on the train. He felt that their was an understanding between them, a mutual need to be accepted for you as a person and not just the name you carry. And for the first time it made him feel as if he wasn't alone. He turned crashing his fists down into the mattress _"I can't… but inevitably it seems I do… I need to see him"_

Hermione took her seat at one of the countless tables in the Gryffindor common room.

"We missed you at lunch Hermione" Harry said matter-of-factly as he turned the page in his book.

"Yeah where were you?" Ron scolded, irritated at the fact he losing his game of wizard chess.

"No need to be so rude and it's none of your business I can do what I want" she scowled at him. Harry stood.

"I've got Quidditch practice, you guys coming down to watch?" he asked packing away his books and quills.

"Sure" they replied.

************

The sun had hardened the ground of the pitch causing dust to fly through the air as the players of the Gryffindor Quidditch team retreated from the pitch after a vigorous practice.

"I think we should go see Hagrid when you're ready, I want to know how his summer was" she smiled as they walked towards the changing rooms.

"Don't let me stop you. You two should go. I won't be long and with any luck I'll miss the rock cakes" he laughed.

"Well if you're sure mate" Ron said patting him on the shoulder.

"Yeah it's no problem, see you in a bit" he said jogging off to change waving his friends farewell as they walked off towards the small hut in the distance.

Harry put his broom down on a bench. It was quiet in the small room all the others had already left and so Harry started taking off his uniform.

************

Draco rested his hand on the door of the changing rooms. He knew that the Gryffindor team had a practice scheduled for tonight and wondered what he'd find on the other side. Was he already too late, was he gone? Gently he opened the door and stepped in. Harry turned his gold and red shirt halfway over his head letting dark tufts sticking out. Draco would have laughed had he not been so serious, but still he let a smile grace his pale face.

"You look comfortable" he smiled. Harry removed the remainder of his shirt and grinned _Aww Draco looks cute when he genuinely smiles _Harry thought to himself

Draco blushed hearing Harry's same thoughts.

"Well er- you - er seem to be quite cheerful, since we last spoke anyway." Draco mumbled trying to avoid eye contact with the topless brunette. Harry sat looking up at Draco.

"I think I've just tried to get on with things. I just think of it this way, we haven't got long left in school I just have to get on with things and try and find a life once I'm out of here. _Somewhere far away…_"

"I thought Hogwarts was one of you're favourite places?" Draco questioned

"Well it is" Harry answered puzzled

"No, it's not talk to me truthfully _please_"

"Well okay since you're being so polite. I just imagine raising a family and living in a large house and living a double life as wizard and muggle. I want to have that family that I never had, but with both the muggle and wizarding perks"

"That can't be possible"

"It is and I intend to complete my life the way I want it, even if there is this raging war looming in the shadows."

Draco sat next to Harry on the bench and looked deep into his eyes.

"_I know you will live the life you dream of Harry…"_

Harry's grin faded and a slight frown adorned his face, his hand moved and grasped Draco's and he lent forward hugging the blonde.

"_thank you…"_ was the only thought on Harry's mind.


	3. I Wonder If

Draco was taken back but openly welcomed the embrace from the other boy.

"I admire you" he said stroking Harry's hand with his own.

"How could you admire me? I'm really quite pathetic if I do say so myself" Harry chuckled these words obviously amusing himself.

"Don't you dare say things like that about yourself ever!" Draco stood rage pouring from him. _You're amazing and even that word does you no justice. The things you've seen and overcome. And yet here you are still standing tall._

Harry finally realised the connection between them as he stared up at the furious face of Draco. His mouth iron clad, his eyes burning with emotion, but his words crystal clear to Harry.

_You're_ _amazing yourself Draco… To fight for what you want and not what's expected of you. It's truly incredible_ Harry smiled raising himself level with the blonde. His mouth agape and his eyes wide Draco stood gaping at Harry.

"Well, places to be Draco, people to see" Harry proceeded in taking off his trousers and putting on his moderately clean clothes and folding his Quidditch uniform over him arm and placing his broom over his shoulder.

Draco drank in every drop of Harry's milky skin as he changed, the blonde still standing aghast.

Harry put his lips to Draco's ear and gently brushed them against the lobe.

"Talk to you later, Malfoy…" Harry whispered. He walked off leaving Draco even more dazed than before. He collapsed to his knees heart pounding and breath ragged, he pondered what had just happened momentarily and shakily got to his feet leaving the changing room, still in a daze.

**********************

Harry entered the small cabin to a large cup of tea and, to his dismay, a rock cake.

"Took your time" Ron said leaning back in his chair.

"Yeah got distracted… So how are you Hagrid?" Harry decided changing the subject quickly was the best plan of action.

"I'm good `Arry. `ow about you then me lad?"

"I'm good same old same old really" the brunette smiled his mind barely in the room. _Where are you…_ he thought to himself nodding as Hagrid explained his day in full detail.

_Well if you really must know I'm on my way to_ _the prefect's washroom to bathe;_ _that Gryffindor changing room is a mess, it needs a good clean if you ask me._ Draco had answered.. He could see the smirk of the blonde clearly in his mind. Harry looked round out the window off towards the school

"Everything alright Harry?" Hermione asked him following his gaze.

"Oh - er yes. Fine." Harry's face had gone slightly pink Draco had made him think about that bath tub which the blonde would soon be getting into, naked; and had inevitably made him curious, especially accompanied by that ever so seductive smirk.

"Are you sure you look like you have a bit of fever?" She probed; Harry decided to go with her idea.

"Well I do have a bit of a headache. I think I'm gonna go lie down - I'll see you at dinner yeah?" he lied so smoothly that nobody batted an eyelash at the thought of him lying.

"That's a shame `Arry. Get a good rest" Hagrid said patting him on the shoulder.

"Feel better soon" Hermione smiled at him, sipping her tea.

"See you at dinner then mate" Ron also smiled at him.

He left the small cabin and headed towards the Gryffindor dorm.

****************************

Draco sat in the large pool of a bath, watching the multicoloured bubbles float above his head. He sighed aloud.

"Why is he affecting me so much…" the blonde pondered his own question but did not dare to admit the conclusion. He had gone down to the changing rooms to find the answer and had found it, but was not sure what to make of it.

"Father would definitely not approve – not that I care to seek his approval anymore… Mother would support me I reckon" he thought back to the times of when his father used to beat him and take his wand, locking him in his room for days on end because he was `a disappointment'. His mother used to free him whenever his father was out. Oh how he despised his father for making his life hell. The name Malfoy was tarnished in such a way that Draco never thought he would be able to lead a normal life. His father's failures had got them into a bad situation. Nobody trusted the name Malfoy anymore and so nobody trusted him. He wasn't like his father – he had different views, a different attitude – but nobody seemed to see that..

"until Harry" he sighed

"It's as Harry says it, nobody cares for more than a name, I'm just like he is…"

_Do I really feel this way about him…?_

**********************

Harry dumped his gear in his trunk and fell onto his bed. He was confused to say the least. There was just so much that he didn't understand about the past hour. If he thought Malfoy being nice on the train was weird, this certainly topped that. The way they had both acted towards each over, the embrace they shared… and the thoughts.

"I mean I can hear him. And I like it…" he admitted to himself. He liked this feeling of being close to someone, so close that that they really know you. It felt like a friend, a real friend that knew what he was feeling, _really_ knew.

_Do I really feel this way about him…?_

Harry sat up. His heart was pounding and that vital phrase was echoing through his mind.

"Me?" he said to himself pondering the possibility. Harry found that even the slight chance that Draco was thinking this about him made him ecstatic.

Harry had discarded his robes on the bed leaving the dorm in his tight jeans and fitted black shirt.

His destination: the prefect washroom.


	4. The Beginning

His destination was the prefect washroom and he rushed with such haste it made heads in the corridor watch him pass.

The prefect's corridor was empty. Harry looked at the door. Now he was there, he really didn't know what to do.

_I'm here._ He thought, wondering what the answer would be.

*************************

Draco turned to face the door in a flash.

_He heard!_ The blonde started panicking. _What am I going to do!?_

Harry smiled. _You could try letting me in._ Draco hesitated but complied; he wrapped a small green towel around his hips and opened the door wide. Harry stepped in and closed the door behind him. Nothing was said or thought. Harry looked at the grey eyes of his long time rival and wondered how he had never seen them properly before. Harry stepped forwards towards Draco, his bare chest still glistening wet, his hair slicked back so that it accentuated his strong jaw. Harry ran his hands around Draco's slender waist and embraced him. The attraction Draco felt at that moment he had never felt before in all his life, he was intrigued by the sensations pulsing from where Harry's hands lay on his hips. It seemed as if the past years of fighting had vanished from the mind of both boys to be replaced with the real truth and the beginning of a marvellous relationship.

Draco ran his hands down Harry's chest, grasping the hem of his shirt and pulling it over his head. Draco marvelled once again at the creamy skin underneath. Harry smiled sweetly as, right then, he was genuinely happy. He chuckled as Draco ran his fingers along his back. Harry stepped away and turned to face the bath. Draco watched him inquisitively, following his movements carefully. Harry took off his trousers folding them carefully, followed by his boxers and placed his glasses on top of them. He looked over his shoulder at Draco and a smirked graced his faced, one mischievous enough to challenge Draco's own. And with that he leapt into the bath, the water cascading everywhere. Draco stood saturated to the core, the once dry towel falling limply to the stone floor. He stood at the edge expressionless and suddenly erupted in laughter. Harry smiled swimming around and blowing bubbles in the fragrant water.

"You're going to pay for that!" Draco shouted cheerily, kicking away the towel and jumping back into his bath. He chased Harry grabbing him and pinning him against the wall of the bath. Both boys were breathing heavily and grinning at each other, a sparkle in their eyes. Draco gently grasped Harry's wrists and raised them above his head, his face moving closer to Harry's. Their lips brushed faintly, Harry pressed his lips to Draco's initiating the kiss that both boys so desperately wanted.

Draco's tongue swept across Harry's lips parting them slightly. Harry flicked his tongue against Draco's battling gracefully. Draco took his hands from Harry's wrists and grabbed his buttocks, Harry following by wrapping his legs around Draco's waist. The kiss broke apart, both boys panting heavily but still smiling none the less. Harry swung his arms around Draco's neck embracing him as if he was about to be stolen away.

_I'm so happy, I could stay here forever._

"I know what you mean" Draco said breathing into the crook of Harry's neck. He moved his head out and looked up at the boy wonder. "It's strange how thing's change in a heartbeat isn't it?" he asked

"Definitely, but at least it has changed for the better."

"So true" replied the blonde kissing Harry on the chin causing him to laugh hysterically. _I see that's a sensitive spot_ he remarked making a note of it.

The boys laid on the cold floor next to one another hand in hand.

"This is going to be a complicated thing to explain to everyone, I don't know if I could handle the abuse." Harry remarked sorrow sounding in his voice. " I want to be close to you because I feel that we really understand each other, but I don't want to imagine what might happen…"

"Well maybe we could keep it secret. I mean I know that if and when my father hears of this he will be livid and for the time being – while we figure this out – I' like not to have to incur his wrath" Draco suggested calmly.

"And how do you propose we do that?"

"Well its not like we actually have to talk to each other is it? And then we could meet up in private. It would definitely mean we would have private time together" Harry considered the idea and found it to his liking.

"Sounds like a plan" He smiled "that's a point I've been meaning to ask you, how can we communicate without words?"

"It's something called a cerebral bond. But it was thought to only be a myth, but it seems that we're living proof that it's not"

"Oh sounds complicated." Harry chuckled to himself.

"Well I better go Hermione and Ron are expecting me at dinner" he gave the blonde a sweet kiss on the lips and redressed leaving the blonde. Draco noticed that his lips tasted vaguely of cinnamon.

**************************

He took his seat at the long table quietly hoping to not draw too much attention to himself.

"Your hair's wet." Hermione stated, spooning some potatoes onto her plate.

"Oh , yeah I had a shower - thought it might make me feel better"

"Really? I didn't see you." Ron added

"Well, you must have just missed me" Harry shovelled food onto his plate, that hot bath had made him ravenous.

"I guess so" Ron replied not really paying that much attention

Draco walked in not long after this conversation, his hair gleaming wet and tucked behind his pale ears. Harry looked up mesmerised by the blonde, all he could remember was their tender kisses earlier and was instantly happy. The Slytherin looked over and their eyes met. Harry tried not to smile, Draco smirked with determination to be discreet.

_You're hair looks cute behind your ears_ he told Draco. The blond looked away feverishly hastily striking up in berating the first year in front of him for walking so slowly.

_Aw, don't be mean Draco. It's not his fault you're cute._ Harry was getting delight out of Draco's flustering and was smiling evilly.

"What's so amusing?" Ginny said sitting down next to Harry.

Harry came crashing back to reality.

"Oh er nothing."

"It must be something; you never smile like that over nothing."

"Right… I was just thinking how much of a pratt Draco looks like"

His three companions looked over in the direction of the Slytherin.

"You're right there mate" Ron chuckled "hm his hairs wet too."

"Wow maybe he washed Ron, maybe you should follow his example, you reek." Ginny said looking rather disgusted that she was related to Ron.

"Oi" Ron tried sounding firm but the fact that he looked like a beetroot diminished all those hopes.

Harry sighed in relief.

"So Harry do you want to go for a walk out by the lake?" Ginny asked. He wanted to say no but he knew that it would hurt her so he reluctantly nodded in agreement.

The pair stood.

_Ginny wants me to go and walk with her down by the lake, help me Draco - she's been in love with me like forever and I'll never be able to return it…… this could go badly, I know how obsessed she is._

The blonde looked up and there eyes met across the crowded hall yet again. They were gone out of the doors in an instant, Draco watched as the mess of dark hair disappeared from sight and he discreetly took his leave from the table and began to follow the pair. _I'm behind you I won't let anything happen._ Draco stood behind a large tree not far the lake's edge watching them walk away.

Ginny sat on the lake's shore and invited Harry to sit next to her, which he did. She reached out her hand to touch his, but he pulled it away.

"Don't" he whispered

"But Harry I love you." She moved closer to him.

"I don't feel the same Gin, you know I don't."

"I don't believe you." She leaned in and tried to kiss him. He stood and looked down at her.

"Don't." he repeated.

"Why do you treat me this way Harry?" the youngest Weasley stood too, rage becoming obvious in her face.

"Gin, I've always treated you well, you're a nice girl. But I just don't feel that _way_ about you."

"You do, I know you do." Tears started to stream down her face.

"I've never given you any reason to think I do. I'm flattered and everything but it's just not going to happen."

Before he could react, Ginny had struck him hard across the cheek and run off towards the castle.

Draco stepped out from behind the tree.

"I'm here" he said taking Harry in his arms

"I wish they'd just leave me be, all of them. This act is getting so boring and it's tiring"

Draco stroked his hair and brought him down onto the floor.

"I will always be here for the real you."

And there they sat at the water's edge in a loving embrace as the sun set and slowly shrouded them in darkness.


	5. Disappearing Act

The Moon was crescent that night the boys stared up at it. A tremor ran across Draco and Harry's green eyes turned to look up at his ivory skin.

"You're cold" the brunette stated

"I am not" he said forcefully _"It's bloody freezing and it's getting damp out, Merlin I think there's mud on my robes..."_

Harry erupted with laughter that echoed across the dark grounds of the school.

"You can't hide anything from me any more Draco. I know all" Harry winked and Draco's cheeks flushed slightly at the gesture and the use of his forename, which he was still getting used to. He smiled softly and stroked Harry's hair, kissing him gently on the lips.

_This is nice. I've never had such a peaceful and wonderful moment before _Harry told Draco.

"Me either." He replied out loud. Harry shivered.

"See now you're cold too" Draco smirked.

"Ah so you admit it then, you WERE cold"

"I - err – dammit" he chuckled to himself at his own antics.

"Well it is cold" Harry stated matter-of-factly. "Let's go inside."

Draco frowned.

"Where to?"

"The room of requirement of course, I require hot chocolate"

Harry stood dragging Draco up by his hand.

The couple started to make their way back to the castle across the moonlit grass , the white stars staring down upon them. They walked across the dark grass hand in hand.

"Thank you for rescuing me by the way" Harry remarked, he took his hand out of Draco's and wound it around the blonde's waist. Draco put his newly free arm around Harry's shoulders and pulled him in closer.

"You deserved it, I think it's about time someone rescued you for a change." Draco had an angry pout on his face which Harry found remarkably cute and so he couldn't help but giggle at him.

"What?" The blonde asked oblivious.

"Nothing really. Just the face that you make when you're being heroic is really adorable" Draco flustered and his face turned maroon as he uttered a nearly inaudible "thanks"

The castle was dark and still as the boys opened the doors and walked the halls. Not even a ghost crossed their path as they made their way to the room of requirement. Draco was curious as he watched Harry pacing up and down thinking _'a place for us'_

"Don't forgot the hot chocolate you so require" Draco said aloud smirking.

'_With hot chocolate' _he added with a smirk.

The door appeared and Harry opened it with a grin. The room was basically an apartment complex so it had all their needs. There was a modern kitchen with black granite worktops and a large gas cooker as well as a microwave, kettle and blender and a table big enough for the two of them. There was a large open plan lounge with a coffee table in the middle surrounded by a set of black fabric sofas, a TV in front of the coffee table. The adjoining rooms were a bathroom, a study and the bedroom. The bathroom was a mix of ivory and black surfaces and the large corner bath took up a fair bit of the room. In the bedroom was a four poster bed just like the boys were used to but larger and the study was just filled with books and a large writing desk and bureau.

Draco walked over to the kitchen and looked at the blender

"What the hell are all these things?" he motioned round at all the electronics

"They're called kitchen appliances Draco you use them to cook."

"Right...." he said as he looked around at them blankly. " I'll let you use them..." Harry laughed at the sheer innocence in his voice when he was confused.

Harry walked up to him and opened the fridge and got out the carton of milk. Draco looked into the box of light in utter amazement. In the fridge he saw a many array of deserts and sweets. Harry closed the door, narrowly missing Draco's nose, the blonde crouching with his mouth agape.

"i have to admit these muggles have some pretty good ideas, dessert is the best part of a meal you know" Draco stated sitting at the kitchen table.

Harry turned towards a work surface, his back facing Draco who was now sitting at the table.

"Well I actually requested them specifically, I love dessert you know. And the house elves in the kitchen make the best desserts."

Harry's smile gleamed at the blonde from over his shoulder. Draco stared admiringly and suspiciously at Harry's back.

"what are you doing?" he asked, curious about what he had been doing for the past few minutes.

"I said I wanted hot chocolate… so here we have it" Harry replied turning with two steaming mugs and sitting next to him at the table. Draco looked excitedly over the rim of the mug as Harry pushed it towards him. The blonde frowned.

"it doesn't look much like chocolate" he uttered looking at the pink and white swirling surface of the drink.

"Just try it already" Harry chuckled lifting his own mug to his lips. Draco hesitantly drank only to find that this curious top layer was incredibly sweet and hid the chocolate drink beneath it.

"Its.... its.... so yummy..." Draco whispered in awe. Harry couldn't help but laugh, Draco Malfoy – the boy the wizarding world saw as the ruthless son of a death eater - just said 'yummy' and had the sparkling eyes of a child.

"What are these things on the top?" Draco asked tipping the mug from side to side and watching the top layer swirl.

"They're mini marshmallows Draco."

"Well they're very good" he stated.

_Hm, a Friday night drinking hot chocolate opposite a very sexy blonde, couldn't ask for anything more... _Harry thought casually to himself, only it wasn't just to himself as Draco was spluttering the other side of the table, seemingly choking on one of the mini marshmallows he enjoyed so much.

"Sorry Draco!" Harry said rushing to his side "I probably should have just said it aloud"

"I think I still would have choked" Draco rasped gathering his breath back. Harry smiled and rest his chin on Draco's shoulder.

"Who would have though eh, us becoming this close...." Harry sighed onto his neck.

"I know" he replied lifting Harry's head so that their eyes met "but i wouldn't have changed anything about it" his lips closed in on Harry who accepted them with a smile. It felt so good to have someone to care about and to care about him, _really _care about him. They broke apart and Harry's emerald eyes beamed happiness up at Draco.

"Well we have a whole weekend to ourselves now, what do you want to do?" Harry asked stretching his arms above his head. Draco yawned and also stretched. Harry watched as the blonde's muscles tensed under his shirt.

"Right now I think I need to sleep" he said standing, he offered his hand to Harry who took it willingly and they walked into their bedroom hand in hand and cuddled together in their boxers and tees that the room had supplied them with. It was the most peaceful and restful night's sleep that either of them had experienced for months.

The boys woke early the next morning after such a restful night's sleep.

_Two days of pure heaven..._ Harry thought as he stretched his arms up above his head, Draco just grinned and rest his chin on Harry's chest and looked up at him with silver eyes.

"Let's start day one then" the blonde's smile widened as he lifted himself out of the bed.

Harry just lay there with a confused face, the confusion grew greater as Draco offered his hand. Harry took it still curious as to what Draco was planning. He couldn't see into the blonde's mind and he just frowned as he was jerked out of bed and into the bathroom, which to Harry's amazement looked completely different to yesterday. The room was now much larger and a pool sized bath sat along the edge of the room. The whole room was tiled with ivory and black tiles and two shower heads were perched on the wall and in between them were small shelves filled with soaps and shampoos. Draco turned one of the shower heads on, whipping round and showering Harry in the face. The brunette stood agape and let the water flow off of him and down the gradually sloped floor to the drain in the middle. He watched the water swirl in the drain but was not left in his daze long as a jet of cold water ran straight down his back.

"Dammit Draco that's freezing!" He shouted moving out of the icy jet stream. "How did the bathroom get like this?" he asked looking around him at the magnificent room.

"That would be me, don't you think this way is much more fun ..." the blonde smirked as he aimed the shower at Harry once again, who dodged and grabbed the other shower and managed to spray Draco in the face.

_Payback... _Harry chuckled and mimicked Draco's famous smirk.

_This is war! _The blonde declared back, he ran at Harry pouring water over his chest. Harry countered and streamed water all over the top of Draco's head, his hair went limp and stuck to his features. The blonde's eyes widened and Harry thought he just might cry then and there, the brunette took a step forward and opened his mouth to speak when Draco dived at him. Harry tried to dodge him but slipped and tumbled to the floor, as he fell he grabbed Draco's arm for support and they both ended up on the floor in a heap. Draco rolled over and straddled Harry before the golden boy had a chance to catch his breath. Harry looked up into his eyes not seeing anger, but a spark of childish thrill just like he'd seen the evening before.

"you amaze me" Harry said with a cheery smile.

"I do, how so?" the blonde asked now tracing a finger up and down Harry's chest causing the brunette to shiver.

"The way you can find childish joy in everything it's just, its' just...."

_Pathetic... _Draco thought, his eyes narrowing with realisation.

"No, it's just so sweet" Harry replied lifting his hand to caress his cheek reassuringly. Harry shifted himself up and brushed his lips against Draco's, their gleaming skin pressed together as Draco embraced the boy beneath him and drew the kiss in closer. Draco pulled away and rest his forehead against Harry's.

_Thankyou...._

"For what?" The dark haired boy asked.

"For accepting me, for me."

"I wouldn't have you any other way" Harry replied snaking his arms around the blonde's hips and pulling him closer.

The boys finished their shower and dressed, retiring to the kitchen for breakfast.

"That cinnamon soap is delightful" Draco stated running his hand down his arm.

"Yeah, it makes you smell even more irresistible" Harry smiled at the blush that adorned Draco's face and he put a pot of tea in the centre of the table. The boys dined on a breakfast of fruit and yoghurt before sitting in the lounge area.

"what is there to do here?" Draco asked. Harry pointed at the dark box that sat on a stand infornt of the coffee desk.

"And that is...."

"It's called a television."

"And you do what with it?"

"You watch films on it"

"Right... what's a film?"

Harry sighed end opened the draw of the TV stand pulling out some DVDs.

"You'll just have to watch and learn."

Harry put the film _Ocean's Thirteen _into the machine and cuddled up on the settee next to Draco.

"That was rather ingenious." Draco stated during the credits.

"Yeah, I have to say you followed along pretty well considering you're not a muggle."

"Ah I'm smarter than I look" he grinned leaning over to the coffee table and picking up a DVD and looking at the case.

"How about this one?" he asked shoving it in Harry's face

"That's _Bridget Jones' Diary_"

"And?"

"It's a chick flick"

Draco just stared blankly at him

"... A girl's film" he added.

The blonde just emitted a small 'oh' and looked slightly crestfallen.

"And of course we can watch it" Harry replied leaning over and taking the box from Draco's ivory hands and leaving a gentle kiss on his cheek.

The rest of their day consisted of cuddling together on the couch and watching a many array of films ranging from chick flicks to horrors to comedy.

The evening came and Harry rose from the settee in the middle of _Thirteen Ghosts_.

"Hey where are you going!? You can't leave me here on my own to watch this, these ghosts are insane!" Draco called peering over the back of the couch his eyes wide.

"Dinner needs to be cooked Draco, you just watch it, it's not that bad" Harry smiled at him encouragingly.

Draco tried to sit but couldn't watch the film. These ghosts were nuts and he couldn't concentrate without Harry being beside him.

Harry stood in the kitchen peeling potatoes ready for their evening meal.

Draco crept up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist and nibbled gently on his neck.

"Why are you doing that? We could request meals from the kitchens."

"Cooking is a good skill to know Draco"

"Hmmm if you say so..."

"And aren't you supposed to watching the film?" Harry inquired as Draco's hands roamed over his stomach.

"I couldn't concentrate without you being there, besides those ghosts really were **insane**."

They ate their meal with bright smiles on their faces talking of quidditch and general school. The rest of their weekend was filled with homework and films and small kisses at random times throughout the day. It was by far the happiest weekend that either of them had ever had. They'd been missing for 2 days and didn't care of the consequences for they were truly happy. Draco went down for breakfast first on the Monday morning and was followed by Harry minutes later so it didn't look too suspicious. Only their close friends would have noticed that the two were missing for the weekend and they'd just deal with the questions asked when the time came.

Harry walked into the hall and saw Hermione at the table sitting alone

_That's odd... _he thought, Draco hearing this looked up from his place at the Slytherin table.

Harry waved when she looked up at him she waved back with a smile but her smile faded slowly and her face tuned to worry, she was looking behind him.

"Where have you been hiding then!?" a voice raged from behind him. Harry slowly turned to look into the furious face of his best friend Ron.


	6. Lies Sever The Ties We Make

Chp 6 – Lies Sever The Ties We Make

"So where have you been hiding?" Ron shouted, Harry just stared back at him confused, he looked behind Ron and saw Ginny her eyes narrow and an evil grin on her face.

"Wha- I haven't been hiding, why would I be hiding?" Harry stammered his reply confused by the current situation.

"you're sick Harry. Doing- doing that and then just disappearing for the whole weekend, you must have known I wouldn't just let you get away with it."

"with what?

"You-You touched her, Shit Harry she's my baby sister!"

Harry just stood agape in disbelief.

"You're sick Harry, really sick. And even after she told you to stop…"

"Ron I'd never do anything to her"

"but you did Harry."

"I didn't it's not true!"

"Are you calling Ginny a liar?"

"No, well yes, maybe. I think she was just annoyed I turned her down."

"What a load of crap, you're the one who was after her!"

"You've got it the wrong way round Ron."

"Are you calling me stupid?"

"No, no I'm not. It's just, I could never love you're sister."

"Not good enough for the Boy-Who-Lived I suppose?!" Ron finally snapped snarling and lunging himself at his former best friend. He hit Harry square across the cheek and knocking him to the ground, the gash made my Ron's punch already heavily bruising.

"That's not it…" he whispered so quietly that even the people next to him couldn't hear "I can't love her because I'm gay." _And I'm already in love…_ He rose from the floor and put his face inches from Ron's.

" I don't know what she told you Ron, but you guys are like the family I never had, I'd never ever hurt any of you. I'm sorry she took it the wrong way but that's not my fault." And with that he bolted from the great hall leaving his best friends in complete shock.

Throughout the whole debacle Draco had got more and more furious. Without being there he could hear the whole conversation through the senses of his lover, he could feel the pain and hurt that darted across his heart. Yet there was nothing he could do to help.

Seconds after Harry had escaped the chaos of the hall Draco hurried after him not caring if anyone followed or watched.

_Where are you Baby? _He sent is message out as he searched the entrance hall frantically. He didn't even have to look long; the noise of sobbing came from the cavern under the stairs. He rounded the corner and there was Harry. He was hunched on the floor, back against the wall and body racking with sobs – tears streaming down his face and burning the bruise made by his enraged best friend.

Draco rushed over to him and lifted his chin gently so that their eyes met.

"I love you too" he said aloud. Harry flung himself around the blonde and cried in his arms in the dark space hid by the stairs. Faint footsteps faded away in the distance.

Harry's sobs had subsided and his breathing had become somewhat more regular. Draco scooped his once rival into his arms and carried him gently and lovingly to their room.

Harry was exhausted and still in shock over what had happened, by the time Draco had reached the doors to their room Harry had passed out in his arms and was breathing slowly into Draco's chest.

Lying him down gently on the bed Draco watched his sweetheart. Without waking him Draco put Harry's PJs on, figuring he deserved a comfortable rest. The blonde caressed his cheek and went back to the great hall, telling pansy that he felt dreadfully ill and asking if she would collect the notes and tasks from the lessons. Draco didn't want to leave Harry; his fragile beloved needed him there to support and care for him.

Eyelids fluttering he woke up wincing from the pain in his cheek. He took hiss glasses from the nightstand and looked around; he couldn't see any signs of his lover.

"Draco? Draco! DRACO!" Harry started to panic, he felt deathly alone and longed for Draco to be by his side.

"Shhhh I'm here" his smooth voice came from the doorway. He perched himself on the edge of their bed and handed Harry a cup of tea.

"Drink it, it'll make you feel better"

Harry took it and smiled meekly. Draco could hear the confusion if Harry's mind, all his thoughts were jumbled into a tangled mass making it difficult for either one of them to distinguish a single thought from another. Draco suddenly caught one.

_What have I done wrong…?_

Draco stroked the brunette's hair lovingly

"You haven't done anything wrong; you can't be anything other than yourself."

"But that's what got me into this mess, being myself pissed Ginny off and then Ron chose her over me, why?"

Draco mulled it over momentarily

"I guess it's because she is his baby sister and he feels he has a duty to protect her. I mean I'm an only child and so are you, so we really can't cast judgement on the relationship between siblings."

Harry eyes started to shine with fresh tears again, he was tired of keeping up a façade of being strong, but he didn't want to loose his friends because of his inner weaknesses.

"It's obvious that he didn't want to believe what she said, but my bet is she put on a great performance to get her own selfish way."

"I don't know…." The tears finally broke from their confinements and trickled down his face.

"That is the truth, I know I'm not the biggest fan of Ronald but admittedly you have known him and the Granger girl for years and you've done fairly well so far." The blonde put his arm round Harry pulling him closer. "If you wanted we could go see Hermione together"

"She won't understand…." Draco felt the warm salty tears on his arm.

"No, I think she will, she's more versatile than you think. I'll go with you after lessons are done. She _will _understand because she cares about you Harry."

_If you say so…_

_I do._

And with that Draco laid down on the bed resting Harry's head on his chest and they lay there in silence as the world passed by around them.

The day's lessons had been over for at least half an hour.

"It's time Harry" Draco whispered soothingly caressing Harry's hair.

The brunette just nodded fearfully, not sure of what would happen. He was scared about talking to Hermione,.

_I don't want to push her away too_

"You won't." Draco smiled gently taking Harry's hand.

Once Harry was dressed the couple traipsed through secret passageways all the way to the Gryffindor common room. From there hidden spot Harry could see that there was nobody around. Draco donned the invisibility cloak and they made their way to the fat lady's portrait. The password was uttered and they both entered. Harry could hear talking from the common room and suddenly seized up.

_I can't do it! _His eyes fraught with panic.

Without even thinking Draco had covered both Harry and himself in the invisibility cloak.

_Now you don't have to worry, now only the people you want to see us will see us._

Harry flung his arms around Draco, thanking him and holding him close.

They emerged into the common room it wasn't that busy, about 12 people dotted around it. But it still caused Harry's heart to pound.

Draco spotted her. Hermione Granger. Her tawny curls disappearing up the stairs to the girl's dormitory. The blonde took Harry's hand in his own, their fingers entwined and lead him towards the stairs.

Harry had seen Ron attempt to climb these stairs before, but they just cast him back down. He was about to protest but they had just mounted the stairs. Nothing. He just kept climbing astounded.

They slipped through the dorm doors and saw Hermione sat on her bed taking some books from her trunk.

_It's Time _Harry thought looking into the piercing eyes of his lover. He removed the cloak and shuffled over to the end of her bed.

"Hermione…" he uttered almost inaudibly. She turned to face him her amber eyes slightly stunned to see him just standing there, but they softened quickly as they traced the tear that had just cascaded down his cheek. She rushed to him bringing him in to a warm embrace.

"I've been so worried about you." She gently pulled him to sit on her bed.

"Hermione I don't know what I've done wrong…"

"You've done nothing. I've spoken to Ron and he told me what happened. And I didn't tell him my opinion on it. Ginny's a liar but he would never believe anyone who told him. She is his baby sister and I think he feels it's his duty to protect her. So much so that it clouds his judgment."

"He chose her lies over my truth…"

"Yes he did. And it was stupid. But when have you ever known him to think things through? He just angers himself up so much he ends up acting like an animal."

"I can understand I think… I guess I'd be the same if I had a younger sister. The main thing I don't understand is why Ginny created such a vile lie."

"She's selfish. That's why. She reckoned that you were secretly in love with her and she vowed to get you. But to be honest she's just a floozy." Hermione huffed.

Harry smiled. He was glad he came to talk to her.

A stifled chuckle came from where Harry know Draco was standing.

_SHHH! You're not supposed to be heard._

_I'm sorry Harry, but who says floozy?! _Draco couldn't hold it back any longer and just burst into a heap of giggles on the floor with a thud.

"What the hell?!" Hermione jumped up looking over to the source of the noise just seeing a pair of feet sticking out from under the cloak.

"Geez you scared the daylights out of me Draco, you should have just said you were here earlier."

Draco stopped laughing at once.

His head appeared floating above his exposed feet.

"How did you know it was me?" He asked astonished. Harry sat looking at him with a cute smile on his face, loving his childlike antics that were just so enearing,

"I recognised your socks" she stated matter-of-factly.

_Your hair looks all cute ruffled up. _Harry thought his smile widening slightly.

Draco flushed and started flattening his hair.

"Oh right ok…. Why aren't you shouting at me or hitting me or something. I mean you're not even angry. This doesn't happen everyday you know, your worst enemy just turning up hidden under your best friend's invisibility cloak." He stood brushing himself off, but still exhilarated by the thrill of his exhilaratingly childish antics.

"I was there after the argument. I went out to look for Harry too, while everyone else fussed over Ron. I saw you. I heard you." She smiled gently. Both boys flushed .

"You're not angry?" Harry asked meekly.

"Why would I be angry? I can see you're happy. And I mean how many people get the great and powerful Draco Malfoy to say 'I love you'?" she smirked.

"Just him." Draco said wrapping his arms around Harry's waist. Harry leaned back and kissed him on the cheek. Hermione made a loud pitched squeal and the boys just stared at her quizzically.

"What? Just because I'm intelligent doesn't mean I can't be a huge sap at heart" She replied with a dopey grin. "So. I want to know everything. How did this happen? How do you manage it? Where have you actually been all weekend?"

"Whoa so many questions! How about you come back to our place. I feel a bit awkward about being here in Gryffindor, especially in the girl's dorm."

Hermione chuckled and agreed to go with them.

Once again the pair adorned the invisibility cloak.

The trio reached the portal.

"Where are you going Hermione?" the trio turned. Harry's heart filled with despair, Draco's filled with rage. Ginny stood behind them.

"Just off to the library." Hermione lied. "You?"

"Oh nowhere really just out." The Weasley girl skipped out of the portal in a wave of ginger hair.

Draco squeezed Harry's hand and smiled. They continued back to their rooms, Hermione just behind.

***

Ron was on his prefect rounds he paced down the corridor thoughts buzzing through his head

_Is he really gay?... was Ginny lying… she wouldn't, would she?_

He rounded the corner and there she was, his baby sister.

"What the hell are you doing!?" Ron bellowed.


	7. The Night Carries Self Loathing

His younger sister was in the middle of the corridor in a full on make out session with a guy that looked older than Ron did himself.

Shouting a string of curses he marched towards them.

Ginny sighed heavily.

"You better go, this could take a while"

"Catch you later then" the guy said giving her ass a grope before shuffling away.

"What do you want Ronald?" she questioned indignantly.

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing? You look like a slut."

"Yeah yeah. To be honest Ronald I'm old enough to take care of myself – meaning I can do what I want, when I want."

It suddenly occurred to him just how selfish his baby sister was, the truth dawned.

"You did it didn't you? You lied about Harry." His voice was quiet and cracked as he tried to hold back his anger.

"So what, he deserved it, he really did want me."

"Are you blind? He's gay and just wants to be accepted that way, it has just taken your selfishness for me to see it…" he paused in disbelief of his own actions towards his best friend "…I punched my best friend because you're a lying little skank…"

"You can't talk to me like that!" but Ron was no longer listening he had already turned away. He strode down the corridor leaving her to shout outraged, alone.

***

Hermione looked out the window.

"It's getting quite late I better be on my way back."

"Okay then" Harry replied giving her a quick hug.

"It was nice talking with you" Draco extended his hand, which Hermione just ignored and wrapped her arms around his neck. She put her mouth close to Draco's ear.

"Thank you for looking after him" she whispered. Draco just smiled and hugged back.

A crack of lightning followed by the boom of thunder and the clattering of rain caused eyes to turn to the window.

"Wow that storm just came out of nowhere! I hope Hedwig is inside." Harry said casting a concerned look out the window.

"I'm sure she is fine" she stated, bidding them farewell and leaving them.

Draco yawned, stretching his arms upwards.

"I reckon it's time we hit the hay, we've got lessons which we are going to tomorrow."

Harry grumbled but complied getting into bed. And with that they fell asleep in each other's arms.

***

Another crash of thunder roared across the grounds. Hermione huffed sitting bolt upright. She couldn't sleep. She'd always been a light sleeper. She made her way down the stairs.

"Hot chocolate is always good for getting to sleep" she said to herself as she mooched down the stairs. Her tawny hair falling about her shoulders and her shimmering chemise reflecting the light of the fire.

With her newly heated mug of hot chocolate she sighed and turned to look at the fire that was still blazing in the hearth.

She heard heavy breathing and could see a shadow being cast on the rug. She cautiously peered around the edge of the chair to see Ron hunched up, arms around his knees sobbing into them.

She gently placed her hand on his shoulder, trying not to frighten him. He looked up at her, cheeks mottled and stained with tears that screamed pain. Without a word she just pulled him into her chest knowing that he didn't need words at this moment just an act of kindness. He clutched at her chemise weeping into her and trying to hold her as close as possible, as in fear of losing her too.

He calmed and Hermione made another hot chocolate for him.

"What's happened?" she asked still not certain on the reason he was so upset.

"She was lying… but I chose her over him… how horrid must he have felt? What kind of friend am I to do that to him?"

"It's your naturally instinct Ron. It's Ginny's fault, I mean the lie she told about Harry was despicable. And being protective older brother you thought that a lie that serious must be real, you didn't think she was cruel enough to lie about it."

"But she did…."

"Unfortunately yes, that is the case. You just have to come to terms with the fact that you innocent little sister isn't quite so innocent, she's actually rather selfish."

"And a slag…"

"Yeah, that too."

"Harry must hate me… I can't believe I hit him…"

"He'll understand you just need to talk to him Ron, that's all you can do for now."

"I wouldn't be surprised if he never wanted to see me again let alone talk to me. I've made such a huge mistake"

"You'll just have to try and find out."

He just nodded meekly into his knees. She kissed him on the forehead her tawny hair brushing his cheek.

"Sleep Ron, tomorrow's a new day."

And with that she departed, adjourning back to the girl's dorm.

Ron sat staring into the flames of the fireplace watching the embers flicker, casting shadows upon his features. His mind was such a buzz it felt blank. Only filled with despair and self loathing. He was ashamed of himself, he'd hurt one of the people out there that would risk their life for him. He bet Ginny wouldn't even do that.

_No she wouldn't. She's too selfish._

He stood slowly not thinking just moving. Clambering out the portrait hole and it squealed to a shut behind him.

Hermione pulled back the sheets of her bed and stretched her arms above her head. As her knee rest against the mattress she heard the distinct squeal of the portrait hole's hinges. She darted out of the door and down into the common room staring out the window. She looked across and saw Ron's flash of ginger hair through the window. He was descending a flight of stairs.

_Where is he going…_

Hermione wasn't sure what to do. She didn't know where he was going, so how did she know where to follow him? She didn't. All she could do was watch him in anxious awe. He reached the bottom of the staircase.

_Where is he going? There's nowhere to go from there. It leads nowhere_

Nowhere were Ron's exact thoughts_._ He opened the heavy wooden doors and stepped into the galling winds and the thrashing storm rain.

Now Hermione was worried. What in the world did he think he was doing outside in this weather?

She scurried across the room shuffling hurriedly into her loafers and bolting out the door down the corridor.

***

A fierce banging roused Draco from his slumber. Looking at his watch he saw that it was 3am.

_What an absurd time…_

Draco crabbily clambered out of bed and opened the door. His bare torso was hit with the chill of the corridor and was then bruised by the sheer force of the visitor barging through the doorway.

"Where's Harry!?"

"Hermione do you know what time it is?" Draco said running his fingers through his hair.

"Where's Harry!" she bellowed frantically.

"What's all the racket?" Harry grumbled walking out of the bedroom clad in a pair of pajama bottoms, stretching his arms above his head.

"It's Ron" She grabbed his hand, not even giving him time to put on a jacket or shoes, dragging towards the same stairs that Ron was descending not five minutes ago. Draco stared in disbelief and, acting quickly, grabbed two jackets and two pairs of shoes sprinting off after his partner.

Emerging into the bitter night air into the thrashing rain Hermione continued to drag Harry by his hand.

"Hermione, what's going on?"

"I think Ron's going to do something stupid" she shouted as she started to pull him yet again.

Harry frowned.

"What kind of stupid?" he asked frowning.

******

Ron stood on a hillock at the water's edge, the wind throwing the waves around and the water thrashing at his feet, water flooding into his shoes and the beating rain plastering fabric to his skin. He spread his arms wide and turned to face the sky, staring up at the gloomy clouds swirling, highlighted by streaks of lighting. The grounds rumbled with each bout of thunder.

He felt like this is where he deserved to be. Cold and hurt and alone. Just like he had made Harry feel by not trusting him. Harry always trusted him and he just betrayed that trust.

_If I can't even keep the trust of my best friend, why do I deserve anything?_

******

"Harry put these on"

Draco had caught up with Hermione and Harry and was thrusting a pair of boots and a jacket into his lover's arms.

Harry nodded and did as he was told. He donned the clothes and tuned to face Hermione.

"Hermione where are we going, where is he?"

Her hair was ragged and plastered to her face and neck. She looked round frantically.

"I don't know I can't see him, I just don't know"

"LUMOS" Draco lit his wand and started to look around. The other two followed his lead.

Harry squinted following the beam of light emitting from the end of his wand.

"I see a shadow over by the lake!" he started to run towards it, Draco and Hermione in close pursuit.

******

Ron took a deep breath in. the salty moisture of his tears mingled with the rain that pummeled his face. He pushed his foot off the side of the hillock and tumbled down towards the convulsing water below.

The trio could make him out clearly now. They watched as he launched himself off the edge.

"RON!!" Hermione screamed and darted towards the lakes edge.

Harry grabbed her wrists just as her foot slipped on the edge of the lake.

"You can't Hermione you'll just get swept away!" he helped her back to her feet.

Draco rushed past them and dived in. Harry's heart was suddenly laden with fear

_What if he doesn't come back… _he thought worriedly.

_Don't you worry I'll come back to you. _ Harry breathed a sigh of relief.

Harry and Hermione watched as the end of Draco's wand shimmered dully under the lake's surface. And then Draco emerged, Ron I his arms.

******

Eyes lids fluttered and Ron opened his eyes. He was in a bed.

_Was it all just a dream?_

His eyes focused on the room around him. This wasn't the dorm. Where was he? A door creaked open and Harry entered carrying two mugs of tea. He sat on the edge of the bed and handed one to Ron who just sat in silence, not sure of what to say.

"Why did you do it" Harry spoke, almost to himself, not looking directly into Ron's eyes.

"I… I must have caused you so much pain…" tears began to form, glistening in his eyes "I never thought Ginny was so manipulating and selfish. I didn't want to believe her, but I never thought in a thousand years that she'd lie about you or about something like that… I'm such an awful person and I'm so sorry…"

Harry just took a deep breath in and breathed it out slowly.

"It's alright"

"What? No, no it isn't. I shouldn't be forgiven"

"Yes, it is. I don't blame you. Draco made me see it from your point of view, he made me think about if we were in different roles and I had a little sister. I'd try and protect her. Which was all you were doing Ron. Even if you didn't want to believe it you just wanted to make sure she was safe. I blame Ginny, not you. There is nothing to forgive because you haven't done anything wrong."

"Thank you" he whispered placing his tea on the table and lunging forward, hugging Harry around the waist.

"Wait a minute did you just say Draco?"

"Yeah… about that, Draco's my lover,"

Ron's eyes spread wide and he just sat gaping, mouth opening and closing like a stunned fish. Suddenly his eyes rolled back in his head and passed out.

Harry just watched over his friend, contented that everything was starting to return to some sort of normality and was starting to feel right.

Harry pulled the blanket up over Ron's chest to keep the chill away.

"Draco saved your life Ron… He saved mine too" Harry said softly while smiling over his cup of tea and brushing a few strands from the face of his exhausted and stunned best friend.

Hermione stood outside the door and smiled. She sat on the sofa next to Draco.

"Thank you for making him so happy"

"It's my pleasure" he replied with a gracious smile, unlike the smirk Hermione was so used to receiving from him.

"And thank you for saving Ron" she uttered looking worriedly towards the bedroom door.

"It was only right. You and him make Harry happy, you really do. And I know he's been a bit distant recently, but he's starting to become himself. He's growing as a person and so am I. I'm allowed to be who I really am because of him, he accepts the real me; the one I locked away for all these years because it was 'a disappointment.' I know what it feels like to be judged solely on your name, just as Harry does. I think it was the realization of this mutual understanding that brought us together. And so now that he's saved me from locking myself away anymore, I can start to make my own life. One that I am happy with. And not one that is expected of me by the people who only see my name."

Hermione just smiled in dignified astonishment at the heartfelt speech that she just heard from Draco. And she watched him sip his tea, wondering where this new relationship between Harry and Draco might just take the rest of them, perhaps even the wizarding world.


	8. Meeting The Family

Chapter 8: Meeting the Family.

Finally the holidays were just around the corner. Things were different since that night, but in a good way. Harry was closer with Hermione and Ron than he felt he had ever been before. And they in turn felt closer to him, and to Draco. The four of them sat in the boys private rooms. It was a fresh day outside, the sun was shining and even though the breeze was cool it was a comfortable day. The table was covered with books and work in an attempt to finish it as early as possible.

"I don't get this…" Ron scratched his head

"You're just not trying hard enough Ron, think about it you know the answer" Hermione mumbled through chewing the end of her quill.

"Argh its just way too hard!" Ron hit his head on the table in anguish.

"Look if you don't get it done today you'll just let it drag into the holidays; I know what you're like Ronald. And since you're going home tomorrow wouldn't you rather finish it and just leave it here"

Ron grunted and mumbled incomprehensibly into the table

"I'll take that as a yes then." Hermione smirked.

Harry stood in the kitchen making tea, Draco snaked his arms around him from behind and nibbled at his neck.

"Mm that's nice" Harry smiled

"Looking forward to the next two weeks off?" Draco asked him sneaking a biscuit from under Harry's nose.

"Yes I am, cheeky" Harry took a bite from the stolen biscuit that was hanging from Draco's mouth.

The boys sat at the table, just as Hedwig landed and perched in front of Harry chair. He untied the letter as he nibbled on a bit of biscuit.

He read the letter to himself.

"_Dear Harry it'll be great to see you when you come for the break, make sure you don't forget anything."_

_Mrs Weasley. _

Harry frowned in confusion.

"Ron didn't you tell your mum I was staying here for the holidays?"

"Don't be daft, she'd just tell me I was being a pratt and that you ARE coming, so I just say come." Ron munched on his third biscuit off the plate that had been set down.

"But what about Draco?"

"Take him with you" Hermione said between sips of her tea. All three boys looked at her as if she just sprouted wings.

"What?"

"Are you insane Hermione?" Ron spluttered.

"How do you thing my mum's going to react to that information overload."

"Yeah I don't think Mrs Weasley would take to well if Harry just said 'Oh yeah forgot to say I'm gay and in love with the sexy blonde son of a death eater" Draco interjected.

_You are definitely a sexy blonde. _Harry said privately to Draco through their link.

"I think she'd understand" she answered

"Well I think I'll just send her a letter telling her I'm going to stay here"

"If you say so mate, but she won't take no for an answer" Ron told him bluntly

"I can still try"

Harry jotted down on a piece of spare parchment. _Actually Mrs Weasley I'd thought I'd stay here this break, I kind of wanted to spend some time with my partner, I'm in a relationship now you see. Harry_

Hedwig dutifully flew off out the window. Time passed and the friends worked away on their homework trying to get as much done as possible. Hedwig flew back in through the window and landed on the table yet again; nibbling on toast crusts which Harry had lovingly let for her. He put his quill down and unravelled the reply.

_Oh don't worry Harry you can spend quality time together here! We'd love to meet her. See you soon._

"Ah crap" Harry banged his head on the table.

Ron looked over at his mother's familiar handwriting.

"See I told you Harry, she's relentless."

"Don't worry Harry, I can stay here by myself" Draco said, Harry could see and feel the disappointment emanating from him.

"No. you're coming. They'll love you because you're fantastic" he leaned in and gave him a tender kiss on the lips "you're a good person and they will see it, just like we do." _Especially me. _He smiled warmly at Draco, who just couldn't shake the knot that had formed in his stomach.

****

The morning sun was high in the air and the boys were just about to leave their rooms.

"Right so you've got everything?" Draco asked frantically checking he also had everything he might need.

"Yes, don't worry! You'll be ok." Now we're travelling from Hogsmeade by floo with Ron and Hermione. And we better leave now or we _will_ be late"

"Right… Hermione's coming?"

"Yeah her parents are away skiing. She usually goes but she wanted to give us 'moral support' when we get to the house" he chuckled nervously, it finally settling in what he'd have to explain to Mrs Weasley. She was the only person he really worried about telling, since she was like a mother to him.

They stood in front of the fireplace, the flames green with floo powder. And in an instance they were standing on the drawing room floor of the burrow. Hearing the dull thud of footsteps in the drawing room a hand reached and opened the door.

"What the hell are you doing here Malfoy?" Ginny asked indignantly in the open door way, he wand drawn.

"His name is _Draco_ and he is with me" Harry replied honestly. Ginny just frowned and as she opened her mouth to reply she was barged out of the way by Hermione.

"Oh oops look at that, sorry coming through" Hermione tauntingly motioned for the others to follow her. So Draco marched through the doorway forward followed by Harry and lastly Ron. The youngest Weasley just stood aghast as the group of four walked off along the hallway. She frowned and grunted sulkily as she saw Harry take Draco's hand in his own.

The luggage was stowed next to the beds and it was time. The final moment of nerve wracking anxiety before they saw the rest of the family. They slowly trekked down the stairs, their breaths rattling with apprehension. Hermione and Ron went into the kitchen first and saw that it was empty apart from Mrs Weasley sitting at the table knitting and peeling potatoes simultaneously.

"Hi mum" Ron said in his dulcet tones, his cheeks flushed and red due to the anticipation of his mothers reactions. Hermione in comparison was ghost white.

"Hello Mrs Weasley." She managed to utter squeakily.

"Why hello my dears. Are the others on their way?" she asked warmly, her smile bright.

"Yes well about that mum…" Ron started slowly

"I think Harry needs to explain a few things to you" Hermione finished. They both sat and the table. Ron with his arms folded tightly across his chest Hermione with her hands in her lap clenching at her skirt.

"Alright then" a quizzical look appearing on her shinning face.

And that was it, hearts beating so loudly in there chests they swear they could hear the beats echo in the hallway.

Harry entered solo, ready to explain a few things first. He stood close to the doorway so that he didn't feel as if had abandoned Draco.

"Hi Mrs Weasley" Harry said meekly "There's just a few things I wanted to explain about my new relationship… I guess you could say a few things about it are... unorthodox."

Mrs Weasley just sat listening intently and nodded.

"To begin with it's not a girl. It's a guy. And that's not the part you'll probably find the strangest. It's someone that you probably have learnt not to trust. But Mrs Weasley you really can trust him! He makes me so blissfully happy and makes me feel safe and I trust him, wholeheartedly."

Mrs Weasley just looked on in a strangely calm manor.

Harry took Draco's hand and brought him into the kitchen to stand next to him. His face actually looked vulnerable, unlike the Malfoy persona that he was deemed to have.

One eyebrow rose quizzically and eyes widened slightly at the exposed aura Draco had about him.

There was silence for a minute.

"Harry dear, I trust in your decisions. I shall just have to get to know the young Malfoy a bit better then won't I?" She smiled, but her lips pursed slightly with a mixture of confusion and distrust. The Malfoy name still meant bad things to her. The name meant death eaters and Voldemort.

"Please Ma'am, call me Draco" He bowed his head, his formal upbringing making his actions exceedingly polite.

"Alright then Draco." She stood, smiling and went over to the stove. "I shall have to peel more potatoes" she mused to herself.

The four friends, especially the boys, all breathed a silent sigh of relief. There was no shouting or accusations or threats. This was the best result they could have asked for.

Then, without warning, the door from the dining room burst open and Ginny stormed in.

"How can you be so cavalier mother?" she raged

"Harry is just being brainwashed, he's being _used_. Malfoy is just getting close to him so he can eventually tear him to shreds!"

"Ginny I think you should keep unnecessary accusations to yourself"

"unnecessary!" she howled "its most necessary mother, he is just being manipulated, Harry must be too oblivious to realise the mind games that are being played on him!"

"That's enough!" Draco bellowed "I apologize for the following proceedings Mrs Weasley by I do see this as _necessary._" He turned to face Ginny.

"Don't you even dare to call me manipulative! It wasn't so long ago that you accused Harry of molesting you because he wouldn't take your advances."

A look of horror spread across her face.

"Yes I know, I was there I saw what happened, I heard what happened, I felt what happened. Do you know what your lies did to Harry? Do you? No you don't. The amount of pain you caused him was unbearable, especially when you turned his best friend against him. For a matter of fact do you know what kind of pain your manipulation caused your brother? No you don't because you don't think of anybody but yourself. So don't you dare stand there and call my lover oblivious when really it's you that is oblivious to the feelings of everyone else."

There were tears streaming down his face, they will filled with a mix of rage and protection and care.

Yet another door burst open and the Weasley twins, followed by their father, came rushing in from the garden to investigate the disturbance.

With a swift wave of their wands the twins had Draco pinned against the kitchen wall, constricting his breathing.

"Well look here, what's a rat like Mal-" Fred was cut off mid sentence by the protest of the majority of the room.

"Let him down." Harry ran to Draco, gripping his hand "NOW!!" he barked at them.

Draco fell to the floor in a heap panting heavily and gasping for air. Harry knelt beside him stroking his hair.

"What do you think you were doing?" Harry asked them outraged

"Well, we er- heard shouting. So we came in and well… It's Malfoy" George answered puzzled.

"If anyone should be blamed for the commotion in here it should be your sister" Harry replied bluntly.

_Are you ok?_ Harry asked, concern etched across his face. Draco nodded causing Harry to sigh in relief and touch his forehead against Draco's.

The eyes of the room turned to stare at Ginny. This wasn't the type of attention she liked and so she fled from the room, away from the accusing gazes.

The commotion subsided and the family talked things over, Ron and Hermione filling in a number of blanks for Mr Weasley and the twins.

Harry retreated upstairs and ran into the bathroom, leaning up against the back of the door and letting out a well deserved long sigh as the turmoil had ceased.

Draco was just about to follow Harry the stairs when he felt a hand on each shoulder. He turned to face the twins.

"We're sorry, it's just with you're history and background… ya' know?" Fred said

"We just jumped to conclusions… And it's a pretty unusual situation…" George added.

"It's ok, it was a reasonable conclusion. And yes it is a strange situation we're in but belive me, it came as much as a shock to me as it probably is to all of you. But I'm not as bad as my name and background makes me out to be. Hopefully you'll see that" Draco replied and with that he turned to leave.

Harry heard footsteps and opened the door a crack to peer out. He saw a mass of platinum hair and a chiselled face jog up the stairs towards the very door he was peering through.

Harry's arm burst through the gap as Draco neared the door, pulling him by his arm into the bathroom. Harry slammed the door behind them and pulled the blonde's lips to his kissing him feverishly. Draco easily melted into Harry and his tongue began to slither across Harry's bottom lip tasting the mouth of his beloved. The brunette thrust his arms under Draco's shirt clawing sensually at his back and pulling him closer. Draco ripped of Harry's shirt exposing his milky skin to the cool air, pushing him back towards the sink. Draco's shirt followed Harry's and was discarded onto the floorboards. Harry eagerly worked at the button on his lover's jeans pulling them off of him. Harry moved his way down the blonde's neck kissing at his collar bone and moving onto his chest. He pulled Draco by his hips and moved him to sit on the bath's edge, the clothes on the washing line above them wavered at the disturbance. Harry moved from Draco's chest and stood removing his jeans and boxers, standing proudly in front of the person he adored.

"I want you" Harry stroked Draco's ivory cheeks.

"I've been strong for so long now and it's due to you, you saved me from myself Draco."

_I've felt so close to you, but I just haven't had the courage to do anything about it until now, the way you protected me against __**her**__ it made me realise just how much I cherish you and I… I…_

"I love you too Harry" Draco grabbed Harry around the waist and hugged him so strongly that the pair fell back into the bath. They landed in the basin of the bath in a muddle of limbs two pairs of feet sticking out over the edge. The boys laughed and Harry lifted himself up on his elbows and looked down into brilliant grey eyes.

"Your eyes have such a beautiful light behind them I don't know how I missed it for all those years" Harry swept a few strands of hair from Draco's face.

"I never knew I had this light until you found it in me to be honest."

The pair suddenly burst out laughing.

"We're so corny" Draco chuckled

"Even so, it's true" Harry leaned in and kissed Draco again. The blonde started to lightly brush his fingertips across Harry's chest causing his breaths to shorten. Draco kicked off his boxers and sat upright, moving Harry with him. Harry put his legs either side of Draco wrapping them around his waist tightly trying to be as close to him as possible.

"I want to be with you" Draco breathed into Harry's neck as he kissed it

_Take me Draco._

Draco gently entered his lover, a gasp escaping from both their lips. Harry had expected it to be more painful than it was, yes it hurt but it was a sensuous a pain. The feeling of being merged with Draco, of being so close, it conquered all. They moved as one. Flesh on flesh, the heat of passion consuming them both in a haze. Their bodies glistened with fervour, the world around them seemingly meaningless. All that was important was their world inside of that room. A world filled with lust and love and a need to be together. Harry rocked his hips forward the pleasure mounting in them both.

"Draco…" Harry uttered his name through heavy pants, that one word sensuous and dripping with desire. Harry laid his forehead on Draco's shoulder arms wrapped around his neck, beads of sweat dripping down his back following the curvature of his spine. Their movements quickened moans escaping from there lips, barely more than hoarse whispers as their breaths were so fast. They moved as one, revelling in the experience of being together. And then without warning, in a yearning daze, Draco stood pinning Harry to the wall, his legs still wrapped around the blonde's waist. Harry's face contorted in bliss as Draco plunged deeper inside of him repeatedly and with a final thrust they reached the height of their pleasure coming simultaneously as one. Both bodies heaved with deep quivering breaths faces contorted in euphoric bliss. Their heavy breaths began to slow, smiles gracing both of there tired faces. Draco slumped to sit on the bath's edge, Harry still in his lap, their embrace close. Harry smiled with pure unadulterated happiness and kissed his lover on the forehead. He then leant back turning on the shower attached to the bath, figuring they could use it.


	9. Time Together

Chapter 9: Time Together

That night the boys slept in each others embrace, contented and calm. Draco woke first. He'd been downstairs to get breakfast and came back up with a tray with two mugs of tea and two plates of toast. He leant on the door frame with the tray in his hands. He gazed over at the bed and looked at Harry asleep the duvet covering below his waist, his torso shining in the morning light. The tray was soon perched on the sideboard and Draco had lain back down next to Harry, looking at the serenity on his face and the gentle smile that graced his lips.

The blonde just lay and wonder to himself.

_How did I not notice his beauty before… i'm so glad I now know the real Harry Potter_

"Apparently it's very easy to mistake loathing for love (*)" Harry replied to the silent statement, opening his eyes and looking into his lover's silver eyes. " So all those years we fought, it really meant we fancied the pants off each other." He chuckled lightly and leant forward crushing his lips against Draco's feverishly, still impassioned from the previous evening.

Harry was becoming more and more confident, with Draco by his side he felt safe and protected and it allowed him to be more confident than he ever felt he had been before. He leant across Draco's chest and grabbed a slice of toast off the tray and took a bite.

They lay in bed and finished off their breakfast tray, chatting about the day ahead. A day from them to do whatever they wanted together. A day for Harry to show everyone that Draco should be judged on his personality and qualities rather than his name. All those years ago on platform 9 and ¾ and all the years since, the Weasleys, Hermione and his other close friends had judged him on the person he was and not just the name he carried; and he hoped he could convince them to take a chance on Draco, just as he had.

They wandered into the burrow kitchen just as the majority o f the family left to go to work or to go fix up the garden ready for the get together that the family was planning for the following weekend.

"So what would you boys like to do?" Mrs Weasley asked after everyone else had finally left the kitchen.

Draco and Harry thought as one, trying to come up with an idea. Draco's mind meandered off and he started thinking to himself

_I want cake… _Draco mused to himself. Harry smiled at his innocence.

_Ask her if she'll teach us to make cake then. _He encouraged his lover smiling at him sweetly and giving him a nudge with his elbow. Draco looked shocked, but his face soon spread into a wide grin. He looked round at Molly Weasley as she looked at them both curiously.

He took a deep breath in.

"Can you teach us to bake cakes?" Draco looked up into her eyes which looked totally bemused at the question that had left Malfoy's lips.

"I – err – Of course I can" She smiled pleasantly, still taken slightly aback.

The morning the pair spent wrapped up in their own world in the Burrow kitchen, baking. Draco's face shone with glee, he had flour on his nose and cheek and to Harry he had never looked so beautiful than this, as he stood there in the light cascading through the window.

The cakes had cooled and the boys were manually icing them and mixing up food colourings.

"Oh I like this one" Draco said lifting up a bowl of neon pink butter cream

" That's so totally lovely" Harry replied amusedly

"And we could put these on it!!" he picked up some miniature heart shaped candies that were various shades of purple. The glee on his face was so endearing and Harry couldn't help beam at him. As Draco started to carefully create one of his suspiciously girly cupcakes Harry scooped some neon pink icing onto his finger and smeared it on the end of Draco's nose, who turned to him in bewilderment, but smiling. He retorted by scooping some of the yellow icing and putting squarely on the tip of his nose and topping it with a blue candy star. They burst out into hysterics and Draco embraced Harry and kissed him on the forehead.

Molly Weasley watched from the doorway of the kitchen at the boys laughing and smiling and so obviously infatuated with each other. She had never really seen Harry this kind of happy and she was glad that he'd found someone. As she watched them, she trusted Harry's judgement more and more that Draco was indeed a good person. There was a childlike twinkle to Draco's eye and a permanent smile on his face. All the trials of his family and the wrong decisions they made, had made him automatically a follower of the dark lord to anyone who failed to get to know him. The actions of his father had probably given Draco an unbearable childhood. And she pitied Draco and she seemed ashamed at herself and her family and all the other people in the wizarding world that wrongly associated people with the actions of another family member. She knew she was guilty of it and so was the majority of her family. But Harry was a curious case and had branched off into a new world. It may have taken the boys years to get to this point, but they had done it none the less. Most of the wizarding world didn't even try to branch out of their comfort zones. But in front of her eyes the son of a death eater and the boy dubbed as 'the chosen one' sat blissfully happy and from what she could see in the minutes she watched them, deeply in love.

The cakes sat in the middle of the kitchen table all brightly coloured and covered in candy shapes, the boys sat admiring their handiwork, their hands intertwined.

The kitchen door from the garden opened and Hermione, Ron and the Twins burst through.

"Those little bastards" Ron grumbled as he nursed a severely scratched arm and a profusely bleeding finger.

" Let me look at it Ron!" Hermione breathed exasperatedly grabbing his hand and pulling it towards him. She peered closely at his finger.

"It's not even that deep, you'll be fine." She pointed her wand at his hand and fixed it up in seconds.

"There"

Ron smiled cheerfully

"Cheers Hermione" he said beaming at her

"Getting the girls to look after you now are we Ron" Fred and George taunted in sync.

"Shut up" he replied indignantly swatting them away, causing a fight to break out on the kitchen floor.

"Cool cakes!" Hermione chimed as she sat at the table, the exclaim causing the boys to cease their escapades and dive for the food.

"Glad they're appreciated" Draco said cheerily, his hand still in Harry's and a cup of tea in his free hand.

"You made these? They're great!" Ron said scoffing them into his mouth.

"Well good! We tried hard you know!" Harry retorted taking two of the cakes for each of them as the weasley brothers managed to hoover up the crumbs that were left of the morning's hard work.

"And we owe it all to you mum for teaching us how to make them" Draco smiled, scooping frosting off of his orange cake with his finger and licking it off.

_Don't do that! _Harry sent to him, the brunette biting at his lower lip as he watched Draco.

_What? _ Draco replied inccocently.

_Do you not realise just how hot you look doing that _Harry gave him a matter-of-fact glare. Draco just smiled and scooped off some more of the frosting this time reaching it over to Harry, who looked at in disbelief before smirking and licking it off of the blond's finger, sending a shiver up Draco's spine.

During the silent conversation the room just watched them in awe. The Weasley twins were amazed at just how affectionate and caring Draco was towards Harry. They'd never of thought that Malfoy would be so … adorable. The way he smiled brightly and had a childish twinkle in his eyes as he sat hand in hand with his once rival. This was not the Draco Malfoy they were used to. Was this the _real _Draco?

Time passed and the days drew on. More tidying of the house and garden was done in preperation for the traditional Weasley get together. The harvest season was always one of the best times to spend at the burrow. All the surrounding golden fields were cut short and the rising dust dazzling in the crimson sunlight. The fields spread for miles and made a fantstic sight for anyone who took time to look out and admire their beauty. It was finally Saturday and the get toghether was that evening. A linen marquee had been magically hoised in the garden and it hovered with golden lights trailing down from the side.

Many of the guests had started to arrive now that it was late afternoon, the sun beginning it's descent for the evening, The Weasley party was an oppurtunity for their friends and family to get together before Christmas, especially as the christmas season was already so frantic on it's own. It also allowed for a garden event as the evenings were mild and dry, allowing a larger number of guests. The list included the Order of the Pheonix as well as an array of Hogwarts students from Luna and Neville to Friends of the twins. All in all there was quite a turnout.

The music was playing and the drink was flowing. Dean and Ginny were dancing and their faces were rosy with both the drink and the dancing. Ginny swung her arms around Dea's neck and started to kiss him ferociously. The pair had soon shifted to the side to become more 'aquainted'.

Harry and Draco were dancing too, they moved on the dance floor glistening and cheerful, happiness etched into there faces. Draco took Harry's hand and spun him outwards, he pulled back and kissed his lover as his face neared. This was one of the sweetest moments of their lives, they felt accepted and like they could actually be together without judgment from the people most important to them. This is what they had craved fr sometime and they had finally reached a placce of sheer acceptance.

Ginny ran past them, Dean's hand in her own, a sickeningly large grin on her face. She pulled him into the house and they were gone. But the boys didn't even notice as they had caught each others gaze and neither of them wanted to let go.

The night drew on and the guests had started to disspipate. The Marquee had been taken down and the remaining guest were sheltering out of the brisk cold in the Burrow.

Harry led Draco by the hand, dragging him out of the kitchen into the brittle autumn air. The moon in the night sky was full and cast an opaline glow across the garden. Harry looked in to grey eyes that glinted in the moonlight. The lust filled tension mounted as they continued to gaze at each other, their senses heightened, every touch electrifying. Draco couldn't hold the passion within him anymore and he slammed his body against Harry's pinning him to the outer wall of the garden shed. He hungrily assaulted the brunette's neck, nibbling and licking as he moved down to his collar bone. He grasped the hem of Harry's shirt and pushed it up, moving his assault on to Harry's chest, focusing on a sensitive nipple that elicited a sensual moan from Harry's lips every time his tongue swept across it. The thoughts flashing through Harry's mind were erotic images of what might be to come, Draco caught them and they just fuelled his passion more. The blonde made quick work of his own shirt, discarding it on a pile of leaves that had been swept beside the shed. Harry ran his hands down the blonde's back softly scraping his nails down his spine, causing a shiver to take over Draco. Harry's hands moved round from his back to work on his jeans buttons, which were speedily kicked off. It was only a matter of what seemed seconds before all items of clothing were littering the floor, mixed into leaves and grass. The lover's arousals clashed together, heightening the pleasure that they were both feeling. Their hips moving against each other rhythmically. Draco grasped at Harry's buttocks lifting him and raising his arms above his head, his brunette locks plastered to his forehead through the heat of their passion and the mist of the damp autumn evening. Harry was now only held up by the sheer closeness of their bodies. Draco vigorously met Harry's lips in another fiery kiss, his tongue running across Harry's bottom lip and gaining access to battle with his lovers own, Sparring lustfully. Draco immersed him self into Harry's body, thrusting gently, mounting the already peaking ecstasy. With increasing speed Draco plunged into Harry deeper and harder, who combated his movements with the rocking of his own hips. Draco grasped at Harry's bum yet again and took his weight, moving away from the wall and shifting onto the soft dew covered grass. Harry moved his legs further apart allowing Draco greater access and movement. Harry's eyes began to glaze over, a hazy desire filled mist moving across his face, his body glistening with sweat and his cheeks rosy.

"More…" Harry whispered breathlessly his hands clenching at Draco's back. He graciously complied, thrusting as far as he could muster as the yearning haze descended upon him too. And together they came, writhing in pure rapturous pleasure. They lay basically as one, breathing in great racking breaths, smiles adorning both of their faces. Draco threw his head back, panting, beads of sweat tracing down his neck.

_Incredible…_ Harry sent telepathically, his chest heaving with ragged breaths. The boys breathing slowed steadily, though they still lay as one - not daring to move for fear of losing the glorious feeling of each other. Reluctantly Draco shifted away from Harry, moving to lie beside him and rest his head on the brunettes shoulder. Harry looked down at him and ran a hand through his platinum hair. And their they lay staring up at the night sky where the stars twinkled.

"Are we human becase we gaze at the stars, or do we gaze at the stars because we are human?" (*) Harry uttered, twirling Draco's locks in his hand

"Hm?" the blonde looked up at him, his grey eyes almost glittering.

"It's a film, we'll have to watch it when we get back"

"Ok lets… oh its tomorrow isn't it? I can't believe the end of the week came so quickly. "

_I wish this bliss hadn't ended…._

"One day it won't have to end Draco, one day"

A/N: (*) = References from Stardust ^^


	10. Closer Always

Chapter 10: Closer Always

Harry looked up at Draco lying in the over half of the bed. Today they were returning to Hogwarts, the week they spent together seemed all too short and the longer Christmas holidays seemed just too far away. Draco could feel Harry watching and opened his eyes. He loved waking up to those dazzling green eyes every morning; they sent a wave of happiness over him every time he gazed into them. Harry lent over and kissed Draco on the forehead and running his fingers through his golden tresses.

"Morning handsome" he smiled serenely as Draco blushed slightly.

"You know I really do love your hair longer" he teased lovingly, coaxing the blush on his cheeks to deepen.

"Thank you…" he managed to mumble while trying to discreetly calm his reddening face.

"I think yours looks good long too, very striking."

The pair burst into laughter, ceasing their tormenting of each other – even if it was true the words that they were saying.

That morning the burrow was a flurry of hectic packing. Ginny traipsed around the house sulkily, avoiding Harry and Draco to the best of her ability. And before the group of Hermione, Ron, Harry and Draco knew it they were dismounting the Thestral drawn carriages and walking up to the gates. Both Harry and Draco had donned the invisibility cloak since leaving the train as to avoid suspicious gazes and to keep their privacy.

"Where we off to then?" Ron said out loud, to what appeared to be thin air.

"Follow us" Harry replied cheerily.

"We would do mate, but can't see you"

"Oh yeah right" Harry appeared from under the clock, giving Draco a cheeky kiss before he materialised out of nowhere.

And with that Harry lead his friends to their private room. Even though they had been there a few times before, it was Harry and Draco that allowed them access to their rooms. It was their private sanctuary, guarded from all others and needed their specific requirements to open their room. It was great for them to have that place that they could retire to, that they felt safe in and could be together in without being judged.

The group of friends settled down, had drinks and snacks and talked casually.

"One day you will have to tell more people about you two" Hermione suddenly remarked over the top of the book she was reading.

"What do you mean" Harry asked innocently

"She means we can't hide away forever. I love you Harry and want to be with you, freely, when I want, where I want. To be able to do that we need to tell the world about us" The blonde said entwining his fingers with Harry's.

"I wouldn't recommend you tell everyone at the same time though mate. That's be a bloody shock to a very large amount of people"

"Ron's right Harry. You need to gradually let people know. You have done so far and it's working out pretty good. I mean you told us, then the Weasley's and we've all taken it well, I mean once we've gotten to know Draco we can see just what a kind person he is, Nothing like the name that many have come to associate with fear. His name doesn't define him, though a lot of the wizarding world judges him by it. Just like you Harry"

"So what kind of people should we tell?"

"Houses maybe? I reckon they are the safest people to tell. And then there are friends in numbers."

"Well we hope they'll be friends…" Draco muttered to himself

"Of course they will once they know you, they'll love you" _Just not as much as I do…_

"So what house first?"

"I think we should definitely tell your house first, they'll be more receptive and understanding. My house will only judge then turn and harbour anger at anything different and out of their comfort zone. You know just like Pansy all that time back? And half of them are in league with the dark Lord and I don't want any of you, or your families to be in danger." He said making a point to look over in Ron's direction who, as Draco could plainly see, hadn't thought about the increased threat that could be posed to his family if they found out about Harry and Draco.

And it was then decided. That evening Harry and Draco would reveal themselves to Gryffindor house, baring all and hoping to be accepted.

****

The Quad entered the Gryffindor common room. It was quite crowded as the weather outside was dismal. Frost creeping across the windows. It was nearly a new year and a new chance. That's what Harry and Draco were hoping anyway. It was time for them to tell the truth. What's the use in lying when Draco was really one of the good guys? It was time the truth came out.

Harry climbed up on a table in the centre of the room. Draco stood concealed under the invisibility cloak between Hermione and Ron who stood in front of the table Harry was now upon.

"I have some things to say" He said loudly, demanding attention which he received – the room turned to look at him. Ginny sat in a corner of the room and scowled over at Harry and her brother.

"What I have to say will probably confuse you, most likely shock you, but it is something that needs to be said. I've recently come to discover myself, the real me. To most of the wizarding community, including maybe some people in here; I am 'the boy who lived' or 'the chosen one' and I am both of them. But that's not all I am. I'm a person with feelings too and recently I have actually been overwhelmed. I hated being stared at and whispered about. It's a horrid feeling to not know what someone is going to say about you when you're not looking, all the judgment that is placed on me without even knowing me. It's a huge burden to bear, but someone has pulled me through these tough times. My greatest rival and the son of a Death Eater"

There were gasps around the room and many horrified faces, the most of which was Ginny's. She started at the spot between Hermione and Ron, He was there and she knew it.

"He knows the feeling of being judged as I have, the feeling of only being what people expect you to be. The person behind a name. There is a person behind my name and his, but you need to know the real people. This person, who many of you will not trust, has saved my life. And even the life of my best friend. I have finally found someone who has seen the real me and I want everyone to see it. If I am to defeat Vol-"There were sharp intakes of breaths around the room "-The Dark Lord then I need you to know who is protecting you. I want you all to know the truth and not just what is told to you in the Daily Prophet or through rumours."

From Under the cloak Draco looked up at Harry, tears of adoration shining in his eyes, a sweet smile gracing his lips.

Before Harry could continue with his speech, rage had engulfed Ginny and she lunged forwards and ripped the cloak off of Draco and pointed her wand at his neck.

The Gryffindors around the room looked shocked at the revelation of Draco Malfoy in the middle of their common room.

"I will never trust him, NEVER!" she screamed fury pouring from her.

Harry launched himself off the table and slid in front of Draco so that Ginny's wand was now pointed at his throat.

"If you kill him you kill me Ginny that's the way it works now, because without him my life has no meaning" he reached his hands back and took Draco's in his own.

"No, no, no! It's supposed to be me Harry, ME."

"Not everything revolves around you Ginny and you will have to learn that. You can only manipulate people so far. I love Draco and that's what you will have to understand."

The Gryffindors stood in silence; it was like watching a live soap opera. The crowd weren't sure whether to be outraged that Draco was in their common room or shocked at the behaviour of the youngest Weasley. The scene was a lot to take in.

"But he doesn't love you, he's using you Harry!" she screamed, her face wild. Draco stepped out from behind Harry and stood beside him.

"We've already been over this" He said calmly in his smooth voice.

"I'm not using him. I love Harry, wholeheartedly." And with that he leant over and kissed Harry who easily melted into his lovers lips.

Ron and Hermione smiled softly, truly knowing just how much they really did care for each other, and how caring the real Draco was. The scene rubbed off on Ron and he put his arm round Hermione's waist and pulled her into his side into a kind of embrace. Her face turned scarlet and she looked extremely flustered, but Ron seemed not to of noticed and stood with a dopey look on his face.

Ginny span on the spot and stormed out of the common room up to the girl's dormitories. From below the crashing of objects being thrown, even blown apart, could be heard.

The boys kiss broke apart and they stared intensely into each others eyes, Draco broke the gaze kissing Harry on the fore head and slipping his arms around Harry's waist.

"I urge you to get to know the real Draco Malfoy and the real Harry Potter" Harry announced, he too slipping his arm around Draco's waist.

"And so do we" Ron piped up stepping over to the boys "Draco saved my life, I owe him. He brings a whole different meaning to the Malfoy name. He's basically one of us, if not better than some of us…" He grinned and gave Malfoy a soft punch to the shoulder.

The quad sat on the chairs in front of the fire and waited for the information to sink in. They were sure it had been a lot for them to take in.

_No going back now eh? _Draco said snuggling into Harry.

_Definitely not. And I wouldn't change it. _He replied moving to give Draco a soft peck on the lips.

Slowly but surely Gryffindors came over to speak to the group of friends. They were taking it really well. People were really keen to talk to Harry about himself and his plans and others really wanted the chance to talk to Draco. Most of them had never actually said a word to him. His family name and supposed 'reputation' had made him an immediate enemy, but here he was in love with the 'chosen one', and a threat to none of them.

In the three hours that the friends sat there and talked, so much weight lifted off their shoulders. People were starting to see their real personalities and were surprisingly very receptive.

Throughout it all Dean stood in the shadows of the corner, a forlorn look on his face. He really thought that he and Ginny had something, especially after how she was with him at the party. But no. She was just using him because she wanted Harry. Dean was however unexpectedly pleased for Harry. He saw how those boys looked at each other and just wished he could have someone to share that with. He thought he'd wanted that with Ginny, but her selfish nature had been shown and although she was a beautiful girl she was ugly inside and that made her ugly.

Ron turned from his seat in front of the fire and looked around the common room, it was nearly empty now, and then he saw Dean huddled on a seat in the corner. Excusing himself he went over to Dean and sat opposite to him.

"She hurts everyone and I'm sorry she got to you as well, I wouldn't wish her manipulation on anybody, and I've dealt with the repercussions of it. And it made me want to kill myself"

Dean looked over at the youngest Weasley son and stared at him in shock.

"She made me believe that my best friend had molested her. I didn't want to believe her. But she's my baby sister ya' know? I never thought she'd lie about something like that. I even hit him, you probably saw. But I soon saw the truth and I was distraught. Harry would probably give his life for me, but my own sister wouldn't she's too selfish to fight for anything but herself.

And I tried. I tried to kill myself. But he saved me. Draco Malfoy saved my life and I couldn't be more grateful to him. I have now fixed what she broke and I'm free to continue living my life happily. And you'll see it will get better, she's just a nasty bump in the long road ahead."

Dean nodded and looked over at Harry and Draco who were talking with Hermione and laughing and they sat their completely comfortable in each other's arms as if there was no where else they'd rather be.

"I want that…" Dean whispered softly, causing Ron to turn and look at him.

"Their relationship it's so … _real._ The only place they want to be is with each other and I couldn't imagine a greater feeling of love than that. I really thought Ginny and I might have evolved into that. But it turns out not."

"There's someone out there mate don't you worry. You'll find them one day, just don't give up" and with that Ron smiled at him and clapped him on the shoulder and got up to rejoin the others.

Dean sat in deep though for a moment. But it wasn't long before he had swung his legs round and left his chair, adjourning to the dorms.

Lessons were back in full swing now and they were already deep into the first three essays of the term. The four of them sat at the back of the library on the most hidden away tables. Although Gryffindor knew, nobody else did. And for now it was going to stay that way.

Ron wrote furiously, his cheeks red with frustration, he then scribbled madly, crossing out his last paragraph. Hermione eyed him from over the top of her book, her three finished essays already lying neatly furled next to her quill

"Need some help?" She asked him cheekily

His eyes looked up to meet her hazel ones staring back.

"No, I'm fine ta." he replied back stubbornly, he was trying to show her he could be independent and didn't need her help all the time anymore, but in all honestly, he could do with her help right now. But he wasn't giving in, his Weasley stubbornness wouldn't let him give up.

Luna skipped along the alcoves of the library. She turned one of the many corners and skipped up to a shelf right by their table.

She glanced over at them and saw Draco leaning his head on Harry's shoulder, hand in hand.

"Oh. You two make a sweet couple" she said dreamily as she took her book from the shelf and skipped away.

They stared at her in disbelief as she skipped, her blonde curls trailing behind her.

"Is she always like that?" Draco asked turning to those dazzling green eyes he so adored.

"Yeah. She's very receptive that girl – she says the most profound things, well midst the rest of the waffle which I usually don't understand." Harry replied with a smile

Her blonde curls swayed behind her as she skipped back to her table at the other end of the table. Her books and parchment were all stacked neatly and her quill sat perched on top. The other half of the desk was littered with little scraps of parchment and many books lie open.

"How's it going Neville?" Luna asked sitting down and opening her charms book to the right page.

"He looked up from his books, his hair messy a dishevelled look on his face which suddenly broke out into a huge grin.

"This should be my best Herbology project ever!" he replied excitedly.

"That's good to hear" she replied in her dreamy way, slowly turning the page of her book.

"It took you a while to find your book Luna" he stated

"Yes. It is quite a distance. It was over in that far corner where all the older books are. Some of our Gryffindor friends were over there. They're sitting with Draco Malfoy. Draco and Harry make a sweet couple don't you think."

"I – ah – What?" Neville just blinked at her in confusion.

"Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter, they're a couple. Didn't you know?"

He just sat agape and his eyebrows furrowed. He gathered his work and stuffed it into his bag and headed off for the corner Luna was talking about. Luna just blinked her large grey eyes and scooped up her neat pile of books and parchment and she followed Neville, her cork necklace bobbing up and down as she jogged to catch up.

Neville threw himself into one of the chairs opposite Draco and Harry, Luna perched herself next to Hermione.

"So, How? When? What the fuck!?" Neville asked flustered his arms waving madly. The whole table shook their heads in confusion and sat agape at Neville's uncharacteristic outburst.

"To what are you referring?" Draco asked smoothly, he was twirling Harry's hair in his hand.

"You two, I mean … I'm confused"

"Weren't you in the dorm on Monday Neville?" Hermione asked him

"No, I've been in the library almost 24/7 trying to get my Herbology project finished, so I can get professor Sprout's opinion on it."

"Ah" Harry said scratching his chin.

"Well…"

And with that the four of them explained to Neville what he had missed earlier that week, Luna sat and listened quietly.

"Whoa…" he whispered "I never imagined that this turn of events might occur!"

"You're taking it pretty well Neville" Hermione stated

"Well after all the good things that Draco has done, doesn't that make him one of us?"

"Yeah, it does" Harry said smiling and squeezing Draco's hand.

From that point, Draco was considered an honorary Gryffindor, allowed into the common with Harry and his friends anytime. Ginny avoided the common room as much as she could now days, her horrific outburst changing a lot of people's views on her.

Though Draco had this right of passage they group still spent a lot of time in their private rooms. Today there was six of them gathered round the table with books and parchment spread out. Neville and Luna had been spending a lot of time with the others. They seemed to be the most accepting of the situation and had really taken to Draco. And he to them.

"See Hinkypunks are all very good, but I say they should be teaching us about Knargles, they are more of a threat. And much more interesting"

While others found her irritating, Draco found Luna rather fascinating, she could lift the bore right off a study session in the middle of a Saturday.

"So Neville how's your Herbology project coming?" Draco asked, twirling his quill idly between his fingers.

"Good, I'd just finished double checking the final draft actually."

"Really? Can I take a look?" The blonde asked

Neville was slightly taken aback; no one usually took any interest in his insane Herbology projects apart from Professor Sprout.

"Sure" he replied, handing him the bound parchments. Neville watched curiously as Draco thumbed through his work, the blonde nodding to himself and making little faces as he read.

"This is really great Neville" he finally remarked when he had finished reading it. "It was really in-depth and informative, I mean some of the information in there you don't come across easily."

"Nope you don't, there's days, even weeks, worth of research in there" He said with a triumphant looking smile.

"So what career path will your outstanding Herbology skills take you down?"

"I'm not sure" He responded eyes wide, everyone knew his passion was Herbology and that he was good at it, but nobody had ever asked him how he would use it.

"I haven't actually given it much thought" he added

"You want to know what I think you should do? I think you should teach."

"Teach?" he asked quizzically his brows frowning.

"Yeah I think you'd be able to inspire younger generations and you're a really hard worker. I can imagine you as being a friendly teacher that pupils could get on well with."

Neville just sat and blinked at him.

"Really?" he finally muttered out

"Yeah really."

Neville sat in deep thought. It was true that he'd never put much thought into what he would do after school. Herbology was his passion and he'd never really thought about where it could lead him. But teaching? He'd never even considered it…. But it sounded like a good choice. He'd have to put a lot more thought into it. But at least now he could finally focus on an overall goal rather than individual projects.

The table sat chatting idly among themselves; Luna turned to Neville with her great grey eyes and smiled.

"I think you'd make a great teacher Neville! I'd love to be taught by you. I'm reckoning you'd be a slightly unconventional teacher, and that makes learning all the more interesting you know"

Again Neville just sat there and blinked, a soft smile gracing his lips. Today was a day where Neville was just speechless.

***

Things were great. Harry no longer felt separated from his friends, his life was 'normal' again but now he had someone to share it all with. And he could be as lovey with Draco as he wanted because his friends all accepted him. He'd fit in so well and it had come as a shock to everyone just what Draco Malfoy was really like, past his name, past his family. He was a kind hearted boy who encouraged and stood up for his friends and he loved Harry – wholeheartedly.

"Blimey look at the time! It's time for dinner – caw I'm so glad! I'm bloody starving!" Ron said looking at the clock. He stood up and stretched his arms above his head.

"Is all you think about food Ronald?" Hermione asked grouping together her parchment and books and putting them in her bag.

"Nope. My heads filled with many thought thank you very much!" he said cheerily. He was in a very good mood for some reason. Hermione just gaped at him, one eyebrow raised quizzically.

They finished packing away their stuff and started heading out.

"You guys go we'll be down in a minute" Harry said sitting hand in hand with Draco at the table.

"Alright then mate"

"See you in a bit then"

And with that their friends left for the great hall.

"May I ask why we aren't leaving with them love?" Draco asked cheekily.

Harry didn't say a word but just pounced on the blonde knocking them both onto the floor. Draco didn't need to ask, he could feel the lust emanating off Harry. He'd bee able to feel it brewing for the past half an hour, he'd even been as cruel as to send some rather graphic images across the link teasing the brunette. Draco knew that Harry wouldn't throw his friends out, he'd wait for them to leave by themselves, but it was still fun to tease and see the little twitches and jerks every time Harry received messages from the blonde.

They didn't even make it to the bedroom. Clothes were already discarded littering the lounge floor; Draco swore he saw a sock on top of the TV as Harry pushed him down onto the sofa.

"I need you Draco " Harry panted boring into Draco with his green eyes dazzling with desire.

"Well who am I to refuse you what you need" he whispered softly moving to nibble on Harry's collar bone. He pulled harry by the small of his back, pushing his hips against his lovers, increasing the hunger in them both.

Draco traced his fingertips down Harry's chest, the feathery touches sending electricity through his body. The sensations drove him wild his brow starting to glisten, his body grinding madly searching for release. But Draco wasn't giving in so easily, He knew Harry wanted this and he was willing to give it, in time.

Draco nibbled at Harry's jaw, tasting the delicious salt of his skin, feeling the intense heat from his raging body. Harry's eyes were glazed over in a haze of want, of need. He couldn't take it anymore, pinning Draco on his back, thoroughly surprising the blonde. Harry kissed Draco's chest moving his kisses down, setting to nibble on the pale hip bones – licking and sucking in frenzy. The blonde's usually pale cheeks were rosy, his breaths were laboured with effort to breath. And Harry took Draco in his mouth, twirling his tongue methodically. Draco gasped thrashing his head backwards, one of his hands threading his fingers into Harry's think brunette tresses. His movements were sending the blonde wild, his hips quivering involuntarily. With every movement from his lover Draco pulsed, his veins throbbing with lust. Their feelings had intertwined across the cerebral bond, making them feel one in the same, and they wanted to be connected in the profound way that they both craved. Harry liberated Draco and crawled back up to gaze into his fluid eyes, searching him.

_I love you… _Harry managed to send through the haze before descending to assault Draco's lips with his yearning ones.

Draco kissed furiously in return, shifting harry into his lap. Their skin slid together glistening and damp with ache for each other. Draco sat with his back straight against the sofa, Harry straddling him, his hands clenching the back of the sofa in earnest longing. And once again they were one being, moving in unison. Panting and writhing, heavy moans escaping from them both. All sense of time had dissolved; they knew nothing put the movement of their bodies, the feelings of ecstasy pulsing through them, building with each second; their movements becoming more erratic and crazed with pleasure. Harry thrust his head into the crook of Draco's neck, his body trembling all over. His quivering hand drawing Draco's jaw to meet their lips together in a feverish craze and with a final push both bodies were quaking and writhing, slick with the juices of passion, sticking together with heat. Both bodies heaved with racking breaths, lying together their foreheads touching, their eyes closed. Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's back pulling him into a tight embrace.

_I love you too, always…._

****

Harry walked into the great hall, still obviously flushed and not so subtly trying to flatten his even messier hair. Soon after Draco took his seat at the Slytherin table looking composed and just as neat as always.

_I don't know how you do it _Harry told him

_It is a skill I admit. But in truth and am composing myself for when I get you back upstairs again _the blonde smirked famously, leaving his lover flustering from the opposite side of the hall. Draco just heard the crash of a goblet and knew that pumpkin juice had just flown everywhere over at the Gryffindor table.

_And now you definitely need cleaning up, so dirty…_

This time it was the plate he heard crash. Harry was too easy to tease. And it was just one of the many things he loved about him.

A/N: I'm soooooo sorry about the long wait guys!!! Work has been quite hectic. And I had a bit of trouble getting this chapter to work, but I hope its up to scratch!


	11. An Unexpected Occurance

Chapter 11: Unexpected Occurrence

The sound of the toilet flushing and the light filtering in from the door left ajar stirred Draco from him slumber. Drearily he heaved himself from the bed and went to investigate the disturbance that had awoken him. He staggered over to the wide open door of the bathroom to see Harry slumped over the toilet. Rushing to his side Draco felt his forehead. It was clammy but cool. Lifting his lover into his arms he took him back to their bed. Harry had passed out but was breathing slowly. Draco paced the room thoughts zooming about his head. He couldn't quite figure out what he should do. Was there something seriously wrong with Harry or was he just mildly ill? When would he wake up?

_Is he going to be OK?_

"I'm alright Draco." A voice cracked from the bed. Again Draco was at Harry's side in an instant.

"Are you sure? Can I get you anything? Water maybe? Or another pillow, a blanket?"

"Stop fussing!" and with that Harry feebly swatted him around the back of his head.

"I think I must have just picked up a bug. I'll be fine. I just need a good rest."

Draco cupped Harry's face in his hands and gazed into his emerald eyes, Draco's fair eyebrows furrowed in concern.

"If you're sure…" He whispered. He felt Harry nod between his hands. They settled back into bed, Draco not quite sleeping all night. Every stray sniff or slight movement and Draco was hovering about making sure that Harry was alright. Harry however was oblivious to all of Draco's attentions as he had fallen into a deep sleep almost instantly.

The morning seemed to take years to come; well to Draco it did anyway. Draco had washed and dressed but left Harry to sleep. The brunette's cheeks had gained a slight amount of colour during the night, but his complexion was still to chalky for Draco to even think about waking him. Let alone going to lessons. So he just left for the day leaving Harry to rest and recover.

When Harry woke it was days later and must have been the middle of the afternoon. The sun was low in the sky but still bright on the horizon. He sat up swaying slightly, his limbs felt heavy and sluggish, but he was definitely feeling less sick. He washed and went down to dinner. Ron and Hermione probed him about how he was feeling as soon as he sat down. They'd been told of Harry's illness first thing on the first morning. Dinner was over quickly and harry didn't eat anything at all, barely sipped his water, and soon the gang had returned to the boys private rooms.

Hermione was catching Harry up on what he had missed while Ron and Draco chatted idly about quidditch.

"Oh. I got you something mate. When we went to Hodsmeade. You slept straight through this weekend and missed the trip." Ron rooted around in his bag and pulled out a large jar.

"The biggest jar of every flavour beans that they had."

Harry's face spread into a grin and soon the jar of every flavour beans sat on the table, half empty the rest of the contents spread across the desk.

"I really want a beetroot one, anybody know what colour they are?" Harry asked frantically scrabbling around in the pile of assorted jelly beans.

The table just stared at him like he'd just sprouted antlers.

"Wouldn't you like a better flavour? Like chocolate or at least something normal…"

"Nah, I really WANT a beetroot one. OR cheese. Do they do cheese? They must do, it says every flavour…" Harry continued mumbling to himself as he rifled around in the pile of sweets. He rooted out a few beans hoping that one of them was the flavour he wanted. He inspected a yellow bean scrutinizingly.

"Does this look like cheese to you?" he asked holding up to Hermione.

"I t does, but they can be deceiving remember…"

Hermione's vague conformation was enough for Harry and he popped the sweet into his mouth and chewed.

He stopped.

"Not cheese..." he managed to mumble before he bolted into the bathroom.

He emerged minutes later.

"Maybe I'm not ready for food yet..."

"What flavour was it then?" Hermione asked

"Banana. But I really did want cheese." Harry rested his chin on his hands and sulked.

As the evening drew on Harry started to fall asleep in his hands. Hermione and Ron packed up to leave Harry in peace.

"He'll probably be in lessons tomorrow" Draco sighed

"You know how he is; if he feels better he'll get himself out of this room. He probably should rest some more but he won't. Stubborn…"

"Well we'll all keep an eye on him won't we? It'll be fine" Hermione smiled reassuringly before she and Ron retired.

The week drew on and Harry's condition did improve and he was back attending lessons. Every now and then he had another spell of nausea, but he was keeping his food down a lot better now. He had days where he barely ate anything and other's where he shuffled it down like a dragon.

Ron and Harry were in the great hall playing a game of wizard's chess, their favourite pastime to avoid work.

Draco however was accompanying Hermione to the library. The four had slowly been emerging into the public eye as friends in small doses. There were still surprised glances and fervid whispers following them, but most people were keeping themselves to themselves not bothering to interfere.

"How's Harry been then?" Hermione asked as she perused the shelves.

"Not too bad" the blonde replied leaning against the shelf staring up at the rows of leather bound books in front of him.

"He's still restless some nights, but as I said he's not too bad"

She nodded still rifling through books. Draco focused in on the books in front of his eyes and started reading the titles just to pass the time.

Quidditch: a history of competition.

Anatomy of Dragons.

Powerful Wizard Couples.

Draco's brow furrowed and he picked up the book and looked down at the black leather book with intricate silver writing. _Powerful Wizard Couples. _Somehow that seemed just like a description of him and Harry. He flipped it open and thumbed through the pages. He put the book under his arm and joined Hermione as she carted her stack of books out.

Every evening Draco read at least a chapter of the book he picked up in the library. He found it fascinating. He hadn't realised how many wizard couples there were out there with so much power. He read the tales of their trials and tribulations. Of their past and present and about how they had made the most of their lives.

_Pancakes._

Draco looked down at his sleeping lover who was asleep next to him. Harry had fallen asleep quite early tonight; he'd tired himself out over the course of the day and just crashed when they got back from dinner. Yet here he was, still dreaming of food. Draco tried looking deeper into Harry's mind but he just got images of pancakes, warm milk, 3 golden flickering lights and the word life. Draco couldn't understand Harry's thoughts recently. The brunette's mind had been a jumble of confusion for the past week at least and it was just getting harder to understand. Tomorrow was the weekend again; Draco gladly welcomed it as it seemed to give him longer to watch Harry, and simply to be with him. Draco ran his fingers through a few stray brown curls on Harry's cheek before he picked his book up and started again on the page he'd just marked.

_Same Sex couples and their families._

Now here was a chapter that really did hit home for their situation. Grey eyes skimmed the sentences and admired the two photographs adorning the opposite page. The top was of two wizards and a little boy playing Quidditch in the garden, the snitch casually zipping in and out of the frame. The caption read _"The Vale-Miller's enjoying a nice game in their garden. Patrick, Luke and their son Martyn." _And the little boy whizzing around on his broom really was a spitting image of both wizards. He had the wide blue eyes of Luke but the same freckles across his nose just like Patrick.

The second picture was of two witches sitting under a tree on a checked blanket with an open hamper. And there sat two toddlers, one boy one girl, twins it appeared. Merrily eating and laughing with their parents. _"A casual picnic one summer's day was just what was needed"_

These pages made Draco think. It was rare but possible that same sex wizarding couples could procreate, just look at these photos, all the children were replicas of their respective parents.

_.......Is it possible? _ Realisation dawned on Draco as to just what might be the problem with Harry. Draco darted from the bed, as quietly as he could, and headed straight for the Gryffindor girl's dorm. Bounding in silently he rushed over to Hermione's side and gently nudged her awake. He couldn't wait; he had to speak to her now.

"Hermione..." she snuffled mildly and shifted her position "Hermione!" he gave her a firm nudge

"Who what?" she bolted upright blinking heavily.

"It's me, Draco"

Rubbing her face sleepily she stared at Draco

"Is there a particular reason you're waking me up at 3am?"

"It's just I had a thought...." he proceeded to explain about the book he borrowed and the theory he had.

"So do you reckon instead of an illness.... that they're symptoms?"

"Whoa. I guess they could be, but it's very difficult to tell, he's only been feeling under the weather for just over a week, some bugs can last quite a long time. But it's definitely something to consider."

For the next week Hermione and Draco watched Harry like vultures, trying to figure out if their theory could be true, or if Harry's was just suffering from a bug.

They were near enough sure that they were right when Harry ran into their room crying yesterday afternoon after he realised that he hadn't started an essay that was due in two days.

But still they had no real _proof_. What could he do?

_How can I really find out...?_

"Find out what?"

Harry sat next to Draco on their bed peering over at the book the blonde was pretending to read.

"Oh nothing much, just wondering what dessert is tomorrow, I know you've been after treacle tart all week."

"Oh, well I'm not really that bothered anymore. I'm now wondering if they'll have apple pie, that's really what I could do with." Harry fell down onto the bed next to Draco and stretched and sighed.

_Wow, I ache all over_

"Aw really" Draco whispered lying next to him and running his pale fingers through his lover's dark hair.

"How about a massage my sweet, that should help, right?"

"That does sound nice right now...."

Draco leant down to kiss Harry on the lips and moved his legs to be either side of him. Slowly he grasped at the hem of Harry's jumper and pulled it up and over his head, then moving his nimble fingers to undo all the buttons on his shirt exposing his soft chest.

With a wave of his wand Draco had summoned a massage cream to his side; it smelt faintly of lavender and was cooling to the skin.

Draco ran the silky cream through his fingers and spread it across Harry's bare chest, smoothing it into his skin.

"That feels so good. I've ached like mad all week, I think I've needed this" Harry said watching Draco's hands roam across his skin.

"Well I'm glad I'm helping you feel better then" He smiled tracing his fingers down Harry's chest. He rubbed his palms across the brunette's hips and across his stomach.

Draco stopped. He ran his hands across Harry's stomach again. Something felt unusual.

_Could it be? .......It feels… kind of…. Firm_

Harry picked up on these signals and sat up.

"What does?"

"Well – er - your stomach." He replied feeling it again. Harry moved his own hand down and pushed against his stomach, a curious frown across his face.

"I think… I think…" he stammered gazing into the grey eyes of his love

"I think I felt something"

A/N: I know, i know i'm such a bad person for leaving this long between chapters . But my new job takes up a lot more time!!! I hope this chapter is satisfactory ^^


	12. Growing

Chapter 12: Growing

Harry frowned deeply.

"It felt like…like a kick"

Draco's jaw dropped. Before his face spread into a large grin.

"We thought – I and Hermione that is- But had no way to know - and you thought it was just flu – but I thought – she did too – it was different…" He got up off the bed and started pacing

"Iamgoingtobeadad" he said in one short breath, falling to sit on the floor.

Harry stood looking down at Draco, confused.

"So what are you trying to say" Harry asked quietly

"Well you're pregnant." Draco said staring back up into those luxurious green eyes he'd come to adore.

"But – But – But" Harry stammered, opening and closing his mouth like a stunned fish. "How!?" he finally managed to ask.

"Well, you and me at the burrow and -"

"Yeah I know that. But we're both men."

"Same sex couples can procreate in the wizarding world, didn't you know that?" Draco's eyebrows furrowed.

"NO!!! I DIDN'T!!" He collapsed back on the bed in shock. Draco seemed lost for words, but moved to sit on the bed next to him. He stroked the brunette's hair he eyes were gleaming, with what Draco could only guess were tears.

_Is it really that bad the idea of us having a family together…?_ Draco thought to himself _Is our love not strong enough? _Draco too had tears shinning in his eyes, feeling the full weight of the situation. Maybe Harry wasn't ready for this yet; maybe he didn't love him enough.

Harry bolted upright and looked into grey eyes that were brimming with tears.

"Don't ever think that" Harry said wiping away tears trailing down Draco's cheeks.

"I love you with my whole heart. It's just a shock is all!!" he cupped Draco's cheeks and made sure they were gazing directly at each other.

"I mean. We're going to have a baby" Harry smiled and his eyes lit up with what Draco could feel was joy. They hugged each other in a tight embrace.

"We're going to have to think up a colour scheme for the new room!! I'm thinking Yellow is a nice bright colour, or green that's bright too."

"What new room?" Harry asked. And with that he was being led out of the room to a new door that had appeared right next to the door to their bedroom. They walked into a spacious white room filled with light. A large window looked out across the grounds, the view was of the lake which glittered in the sun and it looked so serene now, especially compared to the night when Ron had allowed it to consume him.

"I didn't know we could have windows!" Harry exclaimed beaming.

"Yeah, we can see out but from the outside it looks like normal wall."

"Oh we have _got _to tell Ron and Hermione! Especially since Hermione sensed it too, she'll go out of her mind if she thinks you're actually ill"

"Oh god, we're going to get another one of her fan girl squeals aren't we"

"Oh yeah" The boys laughed and left the new room to change before leaving their apartments and setting off for the Gryffindor tower under the invisibility cloak. Both of their hearts racing as one and Draco couldn't stop looking at Harry who glowed with beauty and what Draco could only sense as pride. The shock of the situation had dissipated so quickly and had been replaced by a racing mind. Draco could hear all the thoughts rushing around in his head.

_I wonder if it'll be a boy or a girl… what about names? I've never really thought about that before…. I wonder whose eyes our baby will have…. Our baby… _a smile graced his lips and he unconsciously moved his hands to his stomach. Relishing in the fact that there was a life inside of him. A life that he and Draco had created through their love for one another.

They had finally reached the Gryffindor common room, the sun was low setting on the horizon the amber tones glittering across the grounds.

The friends sat around the fire and with deep breaths and faces glowing with pride, Harry and Draco explained their discovery to Ron and Hermione.

Ron slumped in his chair, ran his fingers through his hair and let out a long breath.

"Wow.... "

Hermione on the other hand said nothing, but launched herself out of her chair and threw her arms around both Draco and Harry.

"Oh I'm so happy for you both! See Draco, you should trust your instincts"

She sat back in her chair, smiling wildly to herself, Harry and Draco knew she was trying her hardest not to squeal with joy.

"I wasn't expecting that I can tell you!" Ron piped up, finally over his initial shock.

"Do you know how rare same sex procreation is?"

Harry furrowed his eyebrows

"Really it's rare? I thought you said it was possible" Harry turned questioning Draco.

"I did say that, but I never said it was a common occurrence. You know that book I've been reading? There are couples in there like us with kids, but not many, four maybe five at the most."

"He's right Harry. It takes an incredibly strong relationship and intense emotion. And it is only possible between witches and wizards with enough power and love to create life."

"That's why it wasn't our first conclusion when you were ill Harry" Hermione chatted.

Harry sat there eyebrows still furrowed, mind whirring madly.

"So if it is this rare... how much is known about it, will it be complicated? What if there's a problem who will know how to help? What if...what if..." tears started to well up in his eyes

_Hush hush, it'll all be fine, we all care so much for you we'd never let anything happen to you or the baby...._ Draco took his lover's hand and squeezed it as he silently reassured Harry.

"It'll be fine Harry, I'm nothing if not a book worm, I will find out everything I can, well more than I know now anyway!"

"We'll protect you through it all mate don't worry"

Harry shifted his weight and smiled, appreciative of his friends care.

"Well we should be off, it's getting late and you need all the rest you can get, and I'm going to make sure you get it" He said kissing him on the cheek.

Weeks passed quickly with the good news. Hermione spent every moment she had spare rooting around in the library. Harry, Draco, Ron, Luna and Neville all crammed themselves around a table in the library as Hermione dashed about. She said she wanted to explain everything she'd found out all at once. The boys had told Luna and Neville about the baby but a week ago. Luna was her normal self, very pleased and not surprised at all. Neville on the other hand was speechless and gaped like a fish for a little while before spouting his congratulations also. Harry had grown exponentially in the mere 4 weeks since they discovered his 'condition.' Hermione had charmed all of his shirts to make him seem the same size as usual. Nobody was quite sure if he was supposed to be growing this rapidly or not. But he seemed happy, healthy and nearly always smiling, so nobody questioned it.

"So" Hermione said slamming scraps of parchments down on the table

"I can tell you now that this is one of the most difficult things I've ever had to research, not much is known – well not written. But here's what I've got. Same sex procreation is very rare indeed. There have only been six recorded occurrences. Ever. Most of them in that book that you read Draco. But from all accounts and articles I can see that there have never been any complications. Because you're a male mother things are slightly different, but I'd still say they're easier for you than a woman. You go through exactly the same process; it is literally the birth that's different. There is no natural birth for obvious anatomical reasons. Instead there's a wand birth, it's a bit like a C-section and it should be performed by the partner."

"I have to do it?" Draco croaked, his face had drained of all colour and had left him paler than usual.

"Yes, it has to be you as you are the other power that created the child. And therefore it is safest for you to do it as your magic will be recognised."

He gulped and an almost inaudible 'oh'

Harry squeezed his hand.

_I trust you Draco and so does our baby. You don't need to worry._

Harry moved Draco's hand onto his stomach under the charmed shirt to sit on his ballooning stomach. The blonde could literally feel the life and little twinges of movement. His mood softened and he gave Harry a soft kiss on the lips, his eyes gleaming with pride.

"It will obviously take quite a bit of power from you both and by the sounds of things will be quite exhausting, but it will ultimately be worth it."

"What about after the wand birth? Don't babies usually live off mother's milk?" Harry asked knowing he may have sounded a little naive but he really wasn't sure what to expect.

"That's a good question, it seems that milk conjured by either of your wands will be fine. Because of the nature of the pregnancy, everything depends on your magical power, that's how the baby was created and that's how they will be sustained too."

"Is there any way to tell what it is?" Harry asked curious.

"There is a charm somewhere, but it says that it's very open to interpretation. Are you sure you'd like to know?"

"I think it'd be nice" Draco said

"We could start thinking of names and everything"

Harry grinned and nodded

"Let's give it a go Hermione."

"Ok" she said shrugging her shoulders.

The rest of the table had sat in near amazement, minus Luna who always seemed to know what was happening. But curiosity had peaked and they were all leaning over watching Hermione and the boys. Hermione had ripped a small square of parchment and had drawn a circle on it. She put it in the palm of Harry's hand and closed his fingers around it. She read the old incantation she had found. Usually Hermione was all against using unknown spells but the book had been written by an author she admired, and well that was enough for her. She tapped Harry's closed hand and a light filtered out from between his fingers.

"You can open up now Harry" he opened his fingers and there in his hand were three little squares of parchment. 2 with pink circles and 1 with blue. Harry and Draco both frowned.

"What does that mean?" they both asked in unison.

"I don't know, maybe the little one doesn't want you to know or something. I did tell you it was open to interpretation!"

Draco closed his eyes and thought.

_What can it mean...?_

And there it was again that thought that had been flitting in out of Draco's mind from Harry's. 3 flickering lights... And then, as vivid as real day three pairs of eyes flashed through his mind. Each pair a different colour grey, brown and green.

_What the..._

Draco's eyes opened wide and startled

"Holy dragon crap" he started breathing heavily.

"What!" Harry asked worriedly

"What is it?"

"I... I know what it means" he whispered hoarsely.

"Really what?" Hermione asked intrigued

"There's three..."

"Three what?" Ron asked confused

"Three babies" Draco whispered looking up into Harry's gleaming green eyes.

"Three?" Harry repeated stunned.

Draco nodded and pointed at the squares of parchment

"Two girls and a boy by the looks of it"

"Three..."Harry muttered to himself dazed.

"Well it does explain why you have been growing so quickly." Luna mused twisting one of her blonde curls in between her fingers.

"Three..." Harry muttered yet again

_Three children, three..._

"Wow" he finally added before beaming his smile across the table.

The table finally disbanded, trying to absorb the afternoon's information.

The boys walked hand in hand back to their rooms. They now no longer cared who saw them or what anybody thought. They were in love, nobody could change that. They were starting a family together and their lives were well and truly set.

That night they lay in bed cuddled up, Stardust playing on the TV that was now in their room.

"It's amazing isn't it" harry murmured.

"It is a pretty good film yeah" Draco smirked

"Haha, so very funny" harry replied his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I mean, we're going to be dads, to three children Draco, _three_."

"I know, it's incredible. We may have to make the room bigger. And names we'll have to think about names."

"Wow. Yeah... I still quite can't believe it"

"It is quite unbelievable" The blonde replied ruffling Harry's hair lovingly.

"Three lives we've created, three people we are now to be responsible for...." his voice drifted off and his eyes began to brim with tears.

Draco felt the sorrow and worry emanating from him and brought his lover's face level with his

"What's wrong?"

"I mean three people Draco, for us to be responsible for! I loved my parents, but I didn't really know them, I was only with them a short time. How can I raise children when all the examples I have were from that wretched household. I don't know how to care for children properly. I've come from a home filled with selfish love and you..."

"And I'm from a home of an abusive and malicious father and a scared but doting mother. Neither of us have had orthodox child hoods have we?" Draco smiled sadly

"But that means we should be better parents, learn from what we've experienced and promise never to do it. I know that I will want our children to be happy and healthy. I want them to play with their friends and be kids while they have the chance. I want them to trust us. I want to have traditions every year that they will remember forever. I want them to have everything I didn't, and I want to give them as good a life as I can, because they will be our children. And I love you and I love them."

Harry spoke not a single word; he simply smiled and held Draco's hand in his own. And that was enough because Draco could feel the gratitude and love washing over him through their bond. And there they slept soundly that night, in each other's arms. The life that these two people had chosen was set and happening. Neither knew down which path it would lead them but they were both wholeheartedly willing to follow it as long as they had each other, and the new lives that they had created.

Harry's moods fluctuated across the following months, but that was to be expected. He ate substantially more than he ever used to, people looked and asked questions, but nobody apart from the select few knew the truth for his enchanted shirts kept his secret hidden. The boys had started moulding the nursery into what they wanted it to be. It was now the largest room out of the entire complex, but with three babies in the way it naturally had to be. They had gone with a pale yellow and white colour scheme as it was bright and an all round happy colour. The window had turned into a large bay window with a white linen cushion hiding the toy chest below. So far the only furnishings were the 3 beech cribs along the back wall, a chest of draws and a large shelving unit. All of these things were empty. There were no toys and no clothes, these were yet to come.

Christmas was nearing and the Christmas break was only a few days away now. Again the whole gang were off to the Weasley's for Christmas break. Draco had already contacted his mother and told her that he was staying with his partner and would not be home. Draco did love his mother; she was a kind hearted person really. But she never, not even once, stood up for Draco. Not against his father or Bellatrix or any of the other people that had always shunned and disapproved of Draco. But he was happy now, he had a life and a true family and there was no way he was going to give it up. Not now, not ever. He knew she might be disappointed with him, but truly, he no longer cared. She may have though she tried to help him when he was young, but in reality she just about tried, she could have done so much more for him if she had actually made an effort. But she never did, not really.

The boys were all packed and ready to go. Hermione and Ron were of course accompanying them, but they had actually already left about half an hour ago. Something about being pregnant had made Harry a real dawdler. HE took so long to chose what clothes he should or shouldn't take that Draco packed them all and gave him no choice so that he could finally get him in that floo network. Draco finally ushered Harry out of their rooms and they departed swiftly to the Burrow, wasting no time to start their two week holiday together. Just them and the people they cared about.

And then, there they stood together on the drawing room floor of the Weasley home, ready to embark on their next stay in the Burrow.


	13. An Enchanting Christmas

A/N: I know I'm a horrid person for making you all wait this long; my new job takes up a lot of time. And I just want to say THANKYOU THANKYOU THANKYOU to everyone who has stuck with me this long, I appreciate it immensely. I hope you like this chapter

Chapter 13 – An Enchanting Christmas

The gang settled in easily enough. The Weasley's, well the majority of them minus a certain girl, welcomed Draco back into the house openly. The twins were finding that he had a great sense of humour and knew some great jokes, Molly was teaching him how to make Christmas cake (with Harry's help of course, he could never be baking cake without him) and Draco was now sitting in the lounge explaining to Arthur about the wonders of the television.

Draco left from his conversation with Arthur, who sat there in amazed glee at the wonders of TV, and went to help Harry in the kitchen; the cake was ready to come out of the oven. Harry had placed it on a cooling rack and the boys looked at it proudly.

"Can't beat a bit of traditional Christmas cake" Draco smiled slipping his arm around Harry's waist.

"No you can't. But I wish it was iced _now_ because I could gladly devour that whole cake this instant." Draco chuckled.

"It won't be long love, but you can't eat it all, nobody else will get any"

Harry pouted and stared at him with glimmering green eyes.

"I'm not giving in you, it's for everyone."

_We'll make another one later on just for you alright?_

Harry's face lit up.

They sat at the long kitchen table icing the cake once it had cooled.

"I was thinking..." Harry mumbled, concentrating on keeping the icing even.

"Yes?" Draco questioned, even though he knew exactly what Harry was going to say

"We should go into the city, the muggle city, and buy some things for the little ones."

"It sounds like a wondrous idea, just remember, you haven't told Molly yet so you might want to tell her first... she'll be so upset if she finds out and it wasn't us that-"

"Harry, HARRY!" Hermione came bundling into the kitchen.

"I'm – hic- so sorry Harry –hic- it just slipped out" She swayed slightly on the spot, her cheeks flushed.

"Hermione have you been drinking?" Draco asked stunned

"Maybe just a tipple" she grinned.

"Hermione, what slipped out?" the brunette asked confused. Hermione opened her mouth to answer but before she could say a word Molly Weasley Walked into the kitchen her face blank her eyes slightly wide.

"Harry" she cleared her throat "Are you really pregnant?"

"You told her _THAT!_" Harry squeaked

"Molly we were going to tell you, we just wanted to work out quite how to say it that was all..." Draco tried to reconcile the situation, failing quite exponentially.

"Right, right – of course..." The look of disappointment clear on her face.

"We really did want to be the first ones to tell you" He shot a glaring glance at the intoxicated Hermione "But we wanted it to be special when we told you, we didn't want to just bundle in and say it. We're sorry Molly" Harry looked ashamed of himself, and he was, they should have told her themselves.

Tears welled in the older woman's eyes and a smiled crept onto her face.

"Oh you silly boys, I'm so happy for you. And it's alright; it's not the end of the world right?"

"Molly have a seat and we'll tell you everything." Draco motioned to the chair in front of them on the other side of the table.

"How much has Hermione told you?"

"Just that Harry is pregnant" she said taking a seat.

"Ah, well there is definitely a lot more to it..."

And the boys started to tell the stories of Harry's mysterious illness and their theories and all of Hermione's research... Then came the bombshell of the triplets.

"Triplets?" The Weasley mother exclaimed

"Yeah" Harry chuckled

"But Harry dear, you're still flat as a pancake, how can that be?"

"Hermione enchanted all of my shirts; I'm a whale under here"

_You're not a whale silly, you are beautiful. _ Draco held Harry's hand in his own and stroked it affectionately.

"Here Mrs Weasley, feel them." And harry had grabbed her hand and put it against the stretched skin under the thin fabric of his t-shirt.

She was in shock.

"I well... well there's many things to prepare isn't there! Not one but three, oh there's so much to do!" and before they knew it she was near enough pacing the kitchen.

"Now then Harry we've got think everything through. Clothes, what about names? Where are you all going to live! Pooh there's so much..."

"Well Molly, we were going to start the hunt for clothes tomorrow, we're going to go into London, the muggle side."

"Really? Well I guess it's good to make a start... but the muggle side, really?"

"Yeah" Harry uttered "I think it will be nice."

_How about we invite Ron and Hermione too – I think they'd enjoy having a part in this, especially since Hermione feels so rotten right now._

Harry listened to Draco's words and looked round at one of his best friends. She had her arms wrapped around herself and her eyes were all red and sore with shame and guilt.

_That'd be lovely; thank you _Harry replied squeezing Draco's hand.

"Would you and Ron like to come Hermione?" Draco asked her.

"Really?" She squealed throwing her arms around the two boys.

And it was settled tomorrow the four friends were going to muggle London to look at baby clothes. It was a day that seemed slightly surreal to be happening, but it was. Ron was a little nervous about keeping his cool around all the muggles but all the others reassured him that nothing would go wrong.

The morning came swiftly, Harry was up and ready before any of the others as the excitement of the day wouldn't allow him to sleep. Draco came down the stairs rolling the sleeves of his shirt up as he entered the kitchen. And there was his lover sitting and chatting with his best friends. Harry looked so serene so content it just made his insides fill with warmth that reverberated around his body.

As soon as the warm tingle went up Draco's spine a simultaneous feeling went up Harry's. He turned to see Draco standing in the doorway a full smile across his face, eyes sparkling.

They finished breakfast and floo networked to the leaky cauldron, greeting Tom on their way through. And there they turned the opposite way to usual and instead towards the cars and buses of the muggle folk. To Harry and Hermione it was nothing out of the ordinary going to a place filled with muggles and their technology as they had lived around it for so many years. But For Ron and Draco this was a big step. Harry had been showing Draco the usefulness of muggle inventions gradually and Ron should be used to muggle talk now what with his father's fascination. But still it was a lot to take in.

Harry didn't have much muggle money, obviously, as the only people he ever got it from were the Dursley's. But unbeknownst to them, Harry had started saving the dribs and drabs he had received in a savings account and over the years it had accumulated enough for him to at least buy a few of things in the muggle shops. (Harry could have changed some of his wizarding money at Gringott's, but this money that he saved her felt like he had earned it and so it deserved to be spent on something this special.) Hermione was also very insistent that she owed them something for her atrocious behaviour, and she had more muggle money than Harry – even though they lived in the muggle world for just as long, Hermione had one key difference: loving parents rather than relations who despise you. If Harry still had his parents he would have been raised entirely in the wizarding world and his whole life would be different, he probably wouldn't be in this relationship with Draco, let alone pregnant with his children and he would never have thought to go shopping in the muggle world. But he for whatever reason found it gratifying shopping in the muggle world for something this important, something to tie in the two lives he had, even if his muggle life was rather horrid. But it wasn't all muggle's fault that it was a miserable first 11 years of his life; it was just the Dursley's.

Draco and Ron had been stealing glances at the world around them as they walked through London. Draco managed it with his usual grace and manners, Ron on the other hand ended up being dragged forcefully most of the way by Hermione, because he kept stopping to stare at every little detail.

Eventually they found a shop that looked just right. The window was hung with various objects in an array of pastel colours. Cribs, mobiles and clothes being a few of the many items.

The group walked in looking up and down the aisles of the charming little store. The woman behind the counter smiled at them. Harry realised that it must look a bit odd a group of their age coming in. He saw the eyes of the clerk hone in on Hermione walking, her arm still linked with Ron's. From the muggle world this seemed like the right conclusion, but in reality it was completely the opposite. Though it did amuse Harry and Draco slightly when the clerk asked Hermione when she was due and how long they'd known. Then to top it off remarked that maybe the baby would get their dad's red hair. The pair of them flustered and flapped and now stood 3 feet from each other, which thoroughly confused the clerk until Hermione told her that they were buying for friends.

With the knowledge that there were to be two girls and a boy the whole store was opened to them.

"Do remember that the charm was open to interpretation." Hermione stated again

"We know Hermione" The boys said in unison

In the end the boys ended up buying clothes from the little muggle shop they bought 3 little all in ones in three different colours – one lilac, one yellow and one green. Three little snugly jumpers, which had little hoods with different animal ears (which Draco found and was so enamoured with, he nearly tried to pay with galleons) One had rabbit ears, one cat and one teddy bear ears. And Hermione to make up for her guilt bought the little ones a cuddly toy each to match the jackets. Ron was a little out of his depth, especially after the misunderstanding with the shop assistant which shook him quite a bit. But by the end of it even he was cooing over the frilly little baby socks.

They headed back to the leaky cauldron on their way through to Diagon alley, Harry had spent nearly every penny of his saved up muggle money, but was quite sure that he would be fine without it for now, the need for it didn't arise often. They spent the afternoon browsing more shops before they sat down to have a drink. They had bags laden with more baby goodies, every shop they went in eyeing them oddly, yet another shop clerk trying to ask Hermione about when she was due, luckily Ron was nowhere near her this time so saved himself another jolt of embarrassment.

They list of what they bought was astounding. There were little stuffed dragons that flapped their fleecy wings and squeaked everytime they opened their mouths. There were 3 separate mobiles that were made up of twinkling moons and stars and played a most soothing lullaby as they turned. Harry had even bought a set of Quidditch rattles which he found particularly amusing, there were four in total the first three had one of the 3 balls at the end and the fourth was in the shape of a broom. And much to Harry's delight Hermione had come out of flourish and blotts with a stack of wizarding baby books, they sat reading a chapter on 'if your baby starts levitating without meaning too and how to get them back'. Obviously there were the non magical things too about feeding and food and routine.

"The only things we haven't got are the cribs" Draco mused, fiddling with one of the many stray hairs sticking up from Harry's head.

"What's all this chatter I hear 'bout babies and cribs then 'ey?" a booming voice asked behind their table.

"Hagrid!"

"Caw you lot look like you seen a vampire" he said drawing over a chair to their table to join them.

"And Malfoy, you're not a face that I usually see in with this bunch, far from come to think of it..." His big black eyebrows appeared to furrow in between the rest of his bushy hair.

"Anyone care to explain?" He asked staring at Hermione.

"Why do people always jump to the conclusion that it's me!" she sighed exasperated.

"It would be the most logical answer" Harry replied trying to work out how to explain this to Hagrid. He knew he'd have to tell people, but telling Molly Weasley had been the first and hardest step; all the next ones should be easier...

_Right?_

"Well Hagrid" Draco started straightening up "A lot has happened so far this year. I guess the first thing to explain would be why I'm here and the truth is that I love Harry Potter with my uttermost being. We found that we actually have a great deal in common and I refuse to be associated with my father's failures anymore. I've branched out on my own and this is where I have found myself. And it is the happiest I've been in all my life." Draco beamed and held Harry's hand in his own.

Hagrid sat shocked into silence until he managed to shake himself free.

"Right, sill don't explain all this talk 'bout babies"

"I guess that's a little more complicated... but I still stems from my love for Harry and in turn his love for me..." Again Draco recalled the events of the past months; the story was being repeated so many times now it came out effortlessly.

"Blimey! Well that's somthin' that don't happen often! Crikey... So crib you say 'eh? Well, if you'd be willing, I still got me own baby crib lyin' about down at the hut. Needs a bit o' work mind you, but it's the least I could do! An' it'll be big enough for all three littluns."

"Oh Hagrid you don't have to! Your understanding is enough" Harry added gratefully.

"Nah, it's no problem o' course! It's only sittin' 'round doin' nothin'"

"Thanks so much Hagrid" Tears welling in the brunette's eyes, his hormones making his emotions a little tender.

"We really appreciate it" Draco said moving to shake Hagrid's hand, who took it graciously, if not a bit surprised.

They parted their ways with Hagrid after finishing their drinks and made their way back to the Burrow.

Molly's Christmas plans were well underway. With a large family to feed and cater for, as well as the annual party for all their friends too, Molly was in an even more frantic state than usual, which is saying something. The party day was soon upon them and family and friends had started flocking in. There were no marquees this time as the weather outside was just too cold, instead the living room had been enchanted to be bigger. There was a spread of food and drink that Molly had been preparing for the last couple of days. Having the party on Christmas Eve gave everyone somewhere to be and people to be with. The music was blaring, the crowds were dancing and the atmosphere was just generally joyous.

"Dance with me Draco" Harry said standing from his chair with his hand outstretched. The blonde didn't even have to utter a word in reply but simply took his lover's hand. The crowd around them just smiled and parted letting them dance together. Nobody there judged them anymore. They were no longer a death eater's son and the boy that lived, and they had each other to thank for it. Being together had given them each so much more confidence.

_Harry, being with you and starting our family is the best thing I have ever done with my life. You have let me be myself and show my true personality, you have introduced me to friends that I will have for the many years I have to come. My life without you would be meaningless. I love you wholeheartedly with every fibre of my being and I never want to part from you..._

And before either of them quite knew what was happening Draco had knelt down on one knee in front of Harry in the midst of the crowded room.

He had refused to spend his Christmas at home with his 'family', and told his mother that he would spend it with the family he was making. The Weasleys had graciously invited them both to their home; this was Draco's true family now. A family of friends and people who don't judge you anymore.

Draco intertwined his finger with Harry's and gazed up into the green eyes he found so enchanting.

"Marry me Harry" he breathed

An awed silence had come across the room that had all stopped to watch the curious scene in the middle of the sitting room.

"I simply can't imagine a future without you… Any of you." He said pressing Harry's knuckles against his lips softly.

So it came to fruition that Christmas Eve was the night that Draco had proposed to Harry. And they had in turn securely fixed their future together. Not they hadn't already done so, silently. But this verbal conformation made the emotions well in Harry. Draco's actions always amazed him. He always made his greatest efforts to make Harry feel wanted and loved and cared for as the person he was. Just exactly as he was. No changes.


End file.
